Stigende Arrestorde
by Galvatream
Summary: "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Dagmar and Birger Hofferson looked at each other. They had an idea. "Chief, we will look after Hiccup" "What?" Words changed Hiccup's path forever. And Astrid, she's less then thrilled about it. Rated M for gore, blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

"This. _Is Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless and several degrees south of Freezing to Death. Located on the Meridian of Misery. It's inhabitants, are well, stubborn to say the least. You see, we have this little pest problem. And when I say little, I mean massively out of control pest problem. While other places have rats or rabbits. We have large fire breathing lizards that can fly. Dragons are the lest of our. When I say our, I mean the village's worries when I'm out there, cause I end up in the wrong place, at the wrong time. They call me useless. Gobber say's I can't lift a sword, a hammer or even an axe. But that's far from the truth. Useless is but an understatement about me. I screw up everything. EVERYTHING. And when I get out there, I become something more then useless, I become, a terror. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Terror. That is what they SHOULD be calling me. But nope, stubborn Vikings stick to the same title for years on end. Instead, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Useless. Off course, I do attempt to fit in with everyone else. But whenever I attempt to do something, I end up messing it up. Infact, the only two people who never take pity on me, never say hateful or hurtful things to me, or speak with anger towards me are Dagmar_ _ **(1)**_ _and Birger_ _ **(2)**_ _Hofferson. The parents of my crush, Astrid Hofferson. They often say encouraging things to me behind the backs of others. They are in part why Astrid does not verbally or physically abuse me like the other teens do. Because she fears the punishments. But this is Berk, this is how life is around here. Fight dragons, drink, kill dragons, abuse and verbally depress Hiccup the Useless."_

Hiccup groaned as he leapt outside his hut. Dragons, everywhere, swarming the village. Fire all over the place. Hiccup as fast as his thin, nimble legs could carry him. Moving fast, avoiding charging Viking's as he ran along. Tripping down, Hiccup mentally abused himself for being so clumsy. Getting up, He saw Dagmar Hofferson run by. "Get to Gobber's Hiccup, we need you up there fast." Hiccup was pleased that she wasn't some other Viking. They would've verbally abused him and told him to get inside quicker.

Struggling by some yaks. Hiccup managed to slip between a gap between two huts. Walking fast, he almost got incinerated by a Deadly Nadder. A large hand grabbed him by the back of his collar. "What is he doing out... Why is he out?" Hiccup was placed back upon the ground as Stoick the Vast stood tall. Hiccup quickly ran away.

Stoick turned round to see the same Nadder holding a yak. Grabbing the nearby cart. Stoick threw it. Hitting the sharp class dragon out of the sky. Birger Hofferson was at his side in seconds. "What've we got?" Birger blinked before he replied quickly "Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Spitelout said he saw a Nightmare down near the docks." Stoick brushed a few flaming ashes from his shoulder before he turned. "Any Night Furies?" Birger glanced round just to make sure he was counting right. "No sir" Stoick smiled, it was going to be a good night. "Have the men move down towards the docks. We'll defend from there."

Hiccup stumbled into the forge, Gobber turned quick. "Thought you wouldn't join the party" Gobber stated. "Nar, what would they do with all my Viking body?" Hiccup joked. Gobber shrugged "They'll need toothpicks wouldn't they?" Gobber responded. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he started to sharpen a sword. "You know Hiccup, you should really get your father to enroll you in dragon training. It'll do you some good" Hiccup bit his lower lip "I don't know..." Hiccup paused as he grabbed the next sword "He never listens to me. He'd just outright refuse before I even got the chance to speak." Gobber shook his head. "Well then..." Gobber shifted himself as he began to hand back out weapons. "You might want to consider listening to him more often. He might listen to you then." Hiccup sighed. This was going nowhere. "Yeah, no."

Stoick stood upon a catapult tower. Eyeing the battlefield. "Aim for the lower levels, hit any dragon you see." Stoick ordered. "Yes chief." A flame started to swirl around the bottom of the tower. A Nightmare burst through the wooden boardwalk. Stoick rolled his hammer in his hands. "Keep firing, I'll handle this." He spoke with a deadly flame in his eyes. Smashing the Nightmare with his hammer several times.

Hiccup stood by the window, a whirring noise soon came across. "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN" Hiccup watched as the catapult tower was hit.

Stoick looked side to side as the Nightmare fled. "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN" Stoick widen his eyes as the first shot hit the tower. "Everybody, jump!"

Hiccup watched as a second shot annihilated the tower. "They need my help out there, Don't do anything. Stay put. I mean it." Hiccup watched as Gobber moved out with his axe hand. Hiccup grumbled as he sat down on the chair. "Don't move he said, stay out he said, don't do anything he said." Hiccup sighed. He hated his life so much. He was Berk's disappointment. The Embarrassment of Berk. His father, his tribe, his uncle and cousin **(3)**. They all hated him. Why he hadn't died yet was beyond him.

Stoick stood tall. Watching over the battlefield. A Nadder lay upon the ground behind him. Unmoving. By it's side was another Nadder. Gobber quickly hobbled over to him. "Chief, I'm surprised Hiccup's decided to remain inside tonight." Stoick nodded in agreement "Indeed Gobber. Let's hope it stays that way." Gobber saw the look in his eyes. "Ay, Stoick, I was just thinkin. Have you ever considered putting the lad through dragon training. It might, you know..." Stoick quickly faced Gobber. "No, I won't let him. He wouldn't survive the first few seconds. Once he enters that arena, his classmates would tear him to shreds."

Gobber thought long and hard. Reveal a secret about the Hoffersons. "You know, it might be a good idea if you, you know, speak with him, listen to him for once. Give him a sign that he's loved by his own father still." Stoick put a hand up to silence him. "I said no, and that's final!" They were interrupted when some yelled. "NIGHT FURY HEADED TOWARDS THE FORGE!" All previous talk was lost in those few seconds. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup heard a clang. "What was that?" Standing up, Hiccup froze at the sight before him. Reaching back, Hiccup moved feeling for something that might be able to defend him. Anything. "Come on, Come on. Where is it?" Hiccup grumbled under his breath in panic. "HICCUP!" The dragon froze, looking back, Hiccup allowed a small sigh of relief to escape his mouth. In seconds he was thrown across the room as the dragon turned, using it's tail to send him flying.

Stoick watched as Hiccup was sent flying out of the forge. Widening his eyes, he watched as the Night Fury leapt out after him. "GET THAT DRAGON!"

Hiccup groaned as he hit a pot. Glancing up, he saw the dragon moving in closer towards him. Widening his eyes, Hiccup felt for something still. His hands soon fell upon a kitchen knife. "Great, the one thing you found to defend yourself with and all it can do is cut through cooked food. Well, great job Hiccup, you screwed up again by staying still." Hiccup held the knife before him, the dragon growled, the purple in it's mouth letting Hiccup know that his life was over. "GET THAT DRAGON!" Hiccup watched as Stoick leapt in the way, using his shield to take the blast **(4)**. "DAD!" The dragon stepped back, the sound of village coming closer caused the dragon to look between the two and then take to the air.

Stoick sighed as he stood up. Looking at Hiccup, he spoke. "What were you thinking, challenging a dragon like that!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Dad, I did nothing, I just sat in th..." Stoick walked towards Gobber "No, you were up against the deadliest dragon there is known to Viking, and you did it all with a kitchen knife. Are you brave or stupid?" Hiccup let his shoulders fall. "Dad, I sat in the forge the whole, doing what Gobber said, nothing." Gobber entered. "The boy speaks the truth, I did ask him to stay in the forge, and he listened to me for once." Stoick quickly eyed Hiccup. "Well then don't listen, the Night Fury never came down when you didn't listen. Take him home."

Astrid was over the top when she heard what had happened. "Hiccup the Useless faced a Night Fury by himself with nothing but a kitchen knife. He is stupid." Dagmar was quick to turn. "ASTRID MAGNHILD **(5)** HOFFERSON. If I ever hear you speak about Hiccup like that again. I swear to Odin there will be punishment." Astrid froze at hearing her mothers voice. If there was one thing she feared, it was her parents. "But I just called him by his ti.." Dagmar interrupted Astrid. "No, you called him stupid. And Hiccup is far from stupid. So if I hear you call him stupid one more time, I will not be light in the punishment... daughter"

Astrid stiffened. When her mother called her daughter, then she wasn't joking around, her voice was threatening, and serious. No sense of humour or sarcasm in it at all. "Do I make myself clear?" Astrid remained frozen. "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Astrid slowly stepped back in fear. "Yes mother" Dagmar resumed her previous task beforehand. Birger shook his head. "Astrid, dear, can you bring me my axe." Astrid gave a small nod. "Yes dad." Birger smiled as he sat down at the table. "You're planning something dear, what it is?" Birger smirked at Dagmar's question. "I'm going to give her something to think about." Astrid soon entered the room once more. "Here's your axe dad." Birger grinned. "Oh, I don't want it. I want you to look at it and tell me who made it." Astrid was extremely confused. "Gobber made it" Birger shook his head. "No darling, he didn't make it. The design is far too delicate for his large rough hands to manage. Look closer at the handle."

Astrid did as she was told. She gasped before she dropped the axe. "Is this some kind of sick joke dad?" Birger raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No Astrid, it's no joke." Astrid took a step back. "There is no way you took something he made." Dagmar was quick to turn, a deadly fire burned in her eyes. "THAT'S IT." Birger stood fast and stepped back. Dagmar moved fast, stepping before her daughter. Astrid quickly shook in fear. "I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE PUNSIHMENT. AND I THINK I KNOW JUST THE ONE. BUT FIRST, YOU'RE GOING TO BED" Astrid widen her eyes and spoke. Fear was clear in her voice. "But" Dagmar had none of it "No buts daughter. To bed. NOW!" Astrid hurried up the stairs quickly. Not wanting to anger her parents any further.

"Birger, dear, I'm going to go find Gobber. Please make sure she stays up there. If she does attempt to escape, stop her." Birger turned to face Dagmar. "And if she does still manage to escape?" Dagmar smirked "Bring her back. And hold her if you have to. She will not escape her punishment." Birger nodded, stepping to the side as Dagmar left the house.

Stoick walked back and fourth. "What am I going to do with you?" Hiccup sat in a chair, he had already given up fighting back. "Trouble follows you everywhere. There hasn't been a moments peace since you arrived in this world. First Valka. Then your aunt. Who next?" Hiccup finally found the courage to speak. "You think mum's death's was my fault? I was a baby, I could hardly do anything?" Stoick turned fast. "It is your fault. Your fault for not being the son I wanted. If I were a baby then, I would've done something. But you. You didn't. You cried in that crib of yours. Too stubborn to defend your own mother." Hiccup was quick to stand up and head to the stairs. "Where do you think you're going." Stoick asked. "Away from you...Dad." Stoick watched as Hiccup went up stairs before coming back down with a bag. "Where are you.." Hiccup interrupted "To Gobber's where I'll feel welcome. Unlike here where I don't belong." Hiccup left.

"Look, Gobber, Hiccup and you aren't enough to keep the forge going for a while. And well." Gobber sighed. "What? Do you think I need a new apprentice? How do you think he'll handle it?" The two were quiet. Hiccup slept soundly on the floor nearby. Dagmar and Gobber had only started talking not long after he fell asleep. "I know, but Astrid. I need to punish her for how she treats Hiccup, and she believes that his weapon forging skills are nothing compared to yours." Gobber snorted "I'll be the judge of that. the lads weapons are far better then my own by a longshot." Dagmar nodded in agreement. "But she doesn't know or believe that. I want you to take her in for a day. Make her appreciate Hiccup for who he is." Gobber rubbed his chin. "I guess I could, I don't know how the lad will handle it. But I could. If it means one less person to hate Hiccup, then sure." Gobber finished as he sat down. "Thank you Gobber, I'll inform Astrid in the morning. Goodnight." Dagmar responded. "Night Dagmar" Gobber faced Hiccup. "You have no idea how lucky you are lad. No idea"

 **1) Dagmar in Old Norse means 'Maid of the day' I decided to choose this name for Astrid's mother based upon her role in this story.**

 **2) Birger in Old Norse means 'One who helps' Like Dagmar, I decided upon it based upon his role in this story.**

 **3) Within the book series. Snoutlout is Hiccup's cousin. I have carried that over to here as it's intriguing to see how family can be so complicated.**

 **4) In the HTTYD Book of Dragons mini thingy. Hiccup is seen blocking one of Toothless' blasts with his shield. It was shown there to be a plain wooden shield thus it shouldn't matter whether it's Gronckle Iron or not here.**

 **5) Magnhild in Old Norse means 'Powerful in battle' A fitting name for Astrid who trains hard to join the fight against the dragons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Well, to say I was surprised at the two reviews and views would be an understatement. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my email this morning.(When I say morning, I mean 12:11 PM) By Primus I was overwhelmed. I have some grand plans for the dragons and Hiccup. But this chapter, we're going to see how Astrid handles working in the forge and a look into some of Hiccup's odd creations to help fight the dragons. But beware, references are about to come into play. Perhaps many Transformer fans will recognise a few of them. And now. I'm going to say this. Always expect the unexpected.**

Astrid sighed as she stepped down into the Hofferson living room. She wasn't sure what her punishment was going to be. But by the way that her mother had barged out of the room, she knew it wasn't going to good. Birger sat, his axe, made by Hiccup, rested upon the table. In his hands was a cloth. He was cleaning the axe. Hoffersons took pride in their weapon of choice. And they always made sure that their axes were well kept. "Morning Astrid." "Morning" Astrid replied. No care in her voice what so ever. Birger lowered his axe, looking up at his daughter. "Now Astrid, you do understand that you won't be able to train today. And as we don't want you to make any trouble, we're sending you off to work while we attend a meeting at the hall."

Astrid stood still. A single thought racing through her mind " _Unable to train today. Why?_ " Birger noticed her silence and continued. "We'll be seeing you tonight. After you've proved your worth and learn more about my weapons creator." Astrid narrowed her eyes. Not sure as to where her father was headed with this. Dagmar soon entered through the door. Gobber was by her side. "Astrid, you can leave your axe and shoulder guards here. I suggest you also leave the skirt. Your punishment won't be needing them" Astrid widen her eyes as she saw Gobber take a seat. "Well lass, I'd as your mother tells you." Astrid sighed and went back upstairs

"Well, Gobber, what's your plan for the day, are you headed to the meeting?" "Dagmar, Stoick already gave me my job. I'm unable to attend the meeting. Not with Hiccup working in the forge with all those sharp things." Dagmar nodded, understanding at where he was headed. "You know Gobber, we've often thought about what it's like to work as a blacksmith. I guess we'll have someone who can tell us all about later, isn't that right Astrid dear?" Astrid froze at the steps, blinking before she spoke. "You want me to...No no no no. I am not working in the forge." Birger was quick to stand "I may not be your mother, Astrid, but I can still deliver a punishment. And what your mother decided on, I agreed upon. You will work alongside Hiccup in the forge, you will learn about his skills, and just how useful he really is. And if I hear that you even threatened or verbally abused him. There will be serve punishment." "Do you understand you father darling?" Astrid blinked twice. Glancing at her mother "Yes mother, I... I understand" Gobber was quick to stand. "Well then, we better be off to forge, Hiccup's going to need help with his new shield design." Astrid sighed and followed Gobber out the door.

Hiccup placed the piece of paper down under a rock. Looking at it, he smiled. " _Oval shaped, several layers thick of light weight metal, must be measured exactly according to a Gronckles' tail._ " Gobber pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. "There you are lad." Hiccup turned to face Gobber. Stopping in his tracks as he saw Astrid standing. " _She's not happy about being here. Nor am I happy about her being here._ " "Alright lass, Hiccup will tell you he needs and what he needs to do. I'll be of working on some swords and other weapons. But if I hear a single threat form you lass, I swear upon Thor that your parents will hear about it." Hiccup watched. He noticed that Astrid seemed to be afraid of her parents. Turning back to his work, Hiccup eyed the blueprint's of his new shield.

"Well... Um... If... you're... going... to... help.." Hiccup struggled to get the words out over his nervous shaking. " _I can't handle this. I can't. Spitelout wanted his new shield to withstand a Gronckles' tail and survive. I need to focus... Gobber did say I was in charge._ " "I need some light weight metal, a lot of light weight metal." Astrid sighed and walked off to find the requested metal.

Birger and Dagmar entered the great hall. Stoick stood at the front. A map layed out before him. Around the table were other villagers. "One more hunt, one more sail before the water freezes." Stoick yelled out. "It's a waste of time. We all know those ships don't come back!" Stoick shook his head. Birger and Dagmar stood at the opposite end of the table. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick responded. "So, why would we want to head out there. We haven't had any luck finding the nest before. Why now?" Stoick slammed his dagger into the map. The dagger going through the clouds and dragons in the top left corner of the map. "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Everyone shot their hands into the sky. Birger and Dagmar glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. "Chief, sir. We will look after Hiccup" Stoick glanced up in annoyance. "What?" Birger stood tall. "We can look after Hiccup for a while, perhaps knock some of that clumsiness out of him and put some raw Viking into him." Stoick eyed them like they were insane. "We'll talk afterwards" Birger and Dagmar nodded.

Astrid soon returned to Hiccup with the metal. She took a quick glance at the blueprint. " _Quake Shield_ _ **(1)**_ _. Why would we need something like that? Berk doesn't have Earthquakes_ " Astrid quickly fell from her thoughts. "I need a hammer?" Astrid turned quickly and moved. Heading out to find a hammer. Hiccup quickly began to arrange the plates into the desired pattern. That of the Jorgensen house crest. "Here's 'your' hammer" Hiccup noticed the bitterness in her voice. "You know. You don't have to be bitter." Astrid eyed him. "And why don't I?" Hiccup started to hammer the plates so that they'll hold. Struggling to do so. "You know... I'm not all weak." Astrid snorted "Yeah right. You can't lift a sword, you can't lift a hammer, you can't even through a Bola." Hiccup stiffened. Those were words that Gobber said to him every raid. "I... I... know that... It's just..." "Just what?"

Hiccup saw the anger in her eyes. A burning flame, ready to physically abuse him if he even dared cross the line. "I... I... I'm the... The one who..." Astrid was quick to face him quickly "Who what?" Astrid was had narrowed her eyes, staring down Hiccup, she closed her hands. Forming fists. Hiccup noticed but ignored it. "I created most of Berks defences." Astrid looked at him, not sure whether to accept his bluff or not. "The Dragon Grinder **(2)** , Zarak Shield **(3)** , High Defence Shield **(4)** , Tornado Cutter **(5)** , Skyboom Shield **(6)** and many others. I created them all. All my ideas." Astrid chuckled, and then laughed "What kind of names are those?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Gobber spoke "Lass, watch your tongue, wouldn't want a little Terrible Terror to come and slice it off, would you?" Astrid laughed even harder. Hiccup continued to hammer. Soon, he stopped. "Why do you laugh, what would happen if your parents found out?" Astrid stopped. Her glare returning. Hiccup saw the burning flames in her eyes. Enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Don't. You. Dare." Hiccup's previous nervous feeling returned fast. Choking on his words. "I... I will inform..." Hiccup gulped "your... parents of... this. Astrid" Astrid rolled her eyes before Hiccup stood up. His nerves less obvious.

"Take this to the fire and heat it, then place it in water. Count to 2 minutes before you place it in the water, then come and get me when you've done that. Oh, and be careful. I don't want Gobber to have to clean up about why Spitelout's new shield's broken." Astrid watched as Hiccup walked to his back room. " _That little runt, giving me orders like that. I'll have him... I'll think of something._ "

Stoick sat with Birger and Dagmar. The silent air offering no end of tension. "So, you want to look after Hiccup while we head out?" Dagmar glanced at Birger. "Yes chief, we believe we can help him grow out of his, Hiccup ways" Stoick sat, rubbing his chin. "The child hardly listens to an order. And when he does, a Night Fury lands, causing chaos." Birger chuckled. "Astrid was like that when she was younger. We can handle it sir" Stoick sighed. "I don' know, he's just, different. When I was a boy, my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened? That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Birger, Dagmar. He could crush mountains. Level forests! Tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become... Hiccup is not that boy." Birger rubbed his chin.

"You make a point sir, but. Astrid was much like Hiccup when she was younger, we have plenty of experience dealing with this kind of behaviour." Stoick sighed. "I know, but that's not what I'm worried about." Dagmar soon spoke. "Chief, I know your scared for his safety. But you won't always be there for him. Let us train him, let us help him grow as a warrior. To help him become who he is destined to be." Stoick glanced at Dagmar. "I see your point, but... But I'm not sure he can handle it." Birger gave a reassuring glance at Stoick. "We know we were hard on Astrid, but she was tough, Hiccup's soft. And we'll try a softer approach with him. Find out what he's good with, what he feels comfortable with. We will turn him into a warrior Chief. We can do this. He can handle it."

Stoick looked up. He wasn't sure where this was going. "Sir, we know that Hiccup's let you down. But he constantly goes out there to prove himself. If we train him, perhaps that wouldn't be an issue anymore. He would become the worthy heir you've been after for years." Stoick widen his eyes at Birger's explanation. "Go, train him, make him a warrior. Take him to the far side of the island. Train him there." Dagmar looked at Stoick "Oh Stoick, we were going to train him off at Hoffersons Retreat **(7)**." Stoick nodded. "Then go, train him hard. And what off your daughter?" Dagmar eyed Birger. "Astrid will come with us. She still needs to learn who made her axe. And to see Hiccup for who he can truly become." Stoick gave a nod. Dagmar and Birger stood and left. Astrid dragged the almost complete shield back to Hiccup. Stopping as Hiccup turned. "Good, now polish it with a cloth. Make it shiny. My uncle must be kept happy."

Astrid shook with anger, holding it back. " _Do as he says, it's a one time thing only. You won't have to work by his side ever again. He's not going to dragon training. So this'll be the last I see of him. Perfect_ " Astrid sighed and went to work. Time passed and Dagmar soon entered the forge. "I see you've been hard at work dear" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Dagmar gave Astrid a knowing glare. Astrid was quick to shut up. "Now, come Astrid, you're going to need lot's of rest for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of ourselves." Astrid followed her mother out. Gobber taking Hiccup back to his home.

Hiccup entered his homes front. Stopping as Stoick stood tall. "Hiccup, I have something to tell you." "What is it dad. I felt like I was just tortured and all but you wouldn't care." Stoick sighed. "Son, the Hoffersons are taking you away. To train you. You need your rest, because tomorrow, you head to Hoffersons Retreat." Hiccup froze. "No no no no. Dad, you can't be serious. I'll... I'll be seasick" Stoick payed no attention to Hiccup and walked to the door. "Sleep and rest. Now"

Astrid stood. Birger and Dagmar looked at each other. "Astrid, dear, there is no easy way to tell you this. But..." Astrid raised an eyebrow in interest. "But what?" Astrid was begging to find out what they were talking about. What they were hiding. "You're not going to dragon training." Astrid widen her eyes. "I'M NOT GOING? BUT MY DREAMS, MY HOPES, MY FUTURE?" Birger placed a hand on her shoulder "Astrid, we're heading to Hoffersons Retreat. To train in private. You're coming with us. To learn alongside Hiccup." Astrid eyed her father. "WHAT?" Dagmar shook her head. "Astrid, go, get rest, we have a long journey ahead of us. You'll need your rest." Astrid sighed in defeat."Fine" Astrid soo feel to her thoughts. " _I can't believe this. I thought I was done with that runt. But no, he had to go and screw up my life once more. Why? WHY? Why me?_ " A new voice spoke inside her head. " _We have already decided your fate young one. You and Hiccup share a joined path. A path of hurt, pain, tragedy and love. The fate of Berk rests upon the shoulders of you both. Do not fail the gods._ " Astrid froze in place, staring up at the ceiling of her room. " _The gods, they planned all this. But why?_ "

 **1) The Quake Shield is an accessory that was included in Takara's Unite Warriors Megatronia Pack.**

 **2) The Dragon Grinder is an accessory that came with Prime Beast Hunters Deluxe Class Bulkhead. It's a saw type weapon.**

 **3) The Zarak Shield is a weapon/shield used by Megazarak in The Headmasters TV show from Japan**

 **4) The High Defence Shield is an accessory formed by Takara's Prime Skywarp and Terrorcon Cliffjumper's Arms Micron weapons. Balo and Jida respectfully.**

 **5) The Tornado Cutter is an accessory included in Unite Warriors Megatronia Pack**

 **6) The Skyboom shield is a shield back from Armada. It is formed by three Minicons(Microns). Dirt Boss, Downshift and Mirage.**

 **7) Hoffersons Retreat is an island I created to serve as a personal training ground for the Hofferson clan. This is where most of the story will take place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Well, I'm going to be returning to my previous type of style, large long paragraphs of words that can at times, kill my brain after a while. A shame, I actually enjoyed the style I'd used so far. But, well, many you gave tips and tricks and well, who would I be if I didn't heed those words. So, here's something a bit different. Going to be split between Berk and the Hofferson boat.]**

 **Berk**

The village was buzzing with noise as four ships were prepared for travel. Three of said ships were headed out on the hunt, the last was headed to Hofferson Retreat. Hiccup sat within the forge, Gobber was ensuring he had everything he needed. "And you've got your toothbrush, clothes and dagger?" Hiccup sighed. " _For_ the last time Gobber, I've packed everything I need."

Gobber nodded. He had watched over the lad for most his life, now he was off to train with the Hoffersons. "Look, Hiccup. I know you don't want to go..." Gobber paused, bitting his lips before he continued. "But, the Hoffersons, you know _how_ stubborn they can be. And well, they refused to go on this nest hunt so that they could help you."

Hiccup sighed, "I know Gobber. It's, it's just that I feel as if _I'm_ ruining Astrid's life by going. Her parents. They're taking her with us, and well... I think she blames _me_ for not being able to go to Dragon Training." Gobber was quick to place a hand upon his shoulder.

Looking into his eyes, Gobber sighed. "Lad, it's not _your_ fault. Her parents wanted her to come with. The way things are, you _shouldn't_ be too harsh on yourself. You're capable of great things, you're just lacking in certain areas." Hiccup nodded. Dagmar soon spoke. "Come on Hiccup, we better get going. We _don't_ want the dark to settle in before we arrive at Hofferson's Retreat." Hiccup grabbed his things and followed Dagmar.

The docks were busy when they arrived. Dagmar lead Hiccup towards the Hofferson's boat. Allowing him on first, Astrid sat, sitting quietly by herself. Her axe lay on the ground, untouched since she had arrived. Hiccup walked to the opposite side of the boat, sitting down and looking out over the blue ocean water. Birger brought on the last of the supplies before he headed to the back. "Astrid, _I_ need you to help your mother take care of Hiccup on the journey. _And_ if I hear a single complaint from you, you _will never_ go to Dragon Training."

Astrid gulped, her breathing became heavy at the threat. She realised what that meant, no Dragon Training, meant she never became a warrior, meaning she would never get to help her parents fight back. Help defend her home. With a simple nod, Astrid remained still. _'Why do the gods do this to me?'_

Snoutlout stood with his dad, looking over. His dad strapped the Quake Shield to his back, keeping it intact. Snoutlout noticed the shield. "Dad, _when_ did Gobber make that?" Spitelout chuckled. "Oh boyio, Gobber didn't make it. My Nephew, Hiccup made it. You know he's not so useless in certain areas. Haven't you ever wondered why you rarely ever have to head to Gobber to get your mace fixed?"

Snoutlout thought long and hard. "Are you saying, that my weapon was made by _Him_?" Spitelout nodded. "And he does a _mighty_ fine job at it too. If he fails to become chief, I'd rather have him making our weapons, we'd be unstoppable." Snoutlout looked down at his mace, looking long and hard. It was then that he noticed Hiccup's initials. H.H. . "Wow, _why_ did I ever bully him, he made the greatest weapon I've known." Stoick soon emerged, waving the Hoffersons off as they sailed away. Turning around, he spoke. "We set sail to Helheim's Gate."

 **Hofferson Ship**

Hiccup sat by the edge of the boat. He stared out at the calm water and passing sea stacks. Dagmar was soon quick to sit down. Astrid by her side. "Hiccup, Astrid, while we're on this boat, there will be no fighting, no insults, and..." Dagmar paused as she glanced at Astrid "No depression talk." Astrid remained still. Dagmar soon pulled a book out. "Now, I have a copy of the Book of Dragons, and we will read through it... _together_ "

Hiccup opened the book, looking at the Sharp Class dragons. "Deadly Nadder, Spined tail, blind spot between it's eyes. Kill on sight. Timberjack, Large razor sharp wings. No legs, kill on sight. Inferno King. The holy offspring of Fire and Hell. Fire Type, Molten Metal. Features, spiked spine, metal wings, fangs." Hiccup paused, looking at the image. "Kidnaps worthy Vikings from their homes to kill. If possible, kill on sight, otherwise run, hide and pray that it does not find you. Spined Infernal Lord, spiked crown, spined back. Kill on sight."

Hiccup soon turned to the Boulder Class. "Gronckle, Bumpy body, clubbed tail, small wings. Whispering Death, rotating teeth, kill on sight. Tough Fiery Queen, Gronckle like build. Large wings and strong vice like grip. Kill on sight." Hiccup soon turned to the next page. "Stoker Class. Monstrous Nightmare, able to light itself on fire. Infericus Flame. Better known as Infernicus Flame. Father species of the Inferno King, Spined Infernal Lord, Tough Fiery Queen, Magmatic Nadder, Fire Snapper, Molten Bonecrusher, Magma Nightmare and Lava Hunter. Snake like body, always on fire, spike tail. Kill on sight. Magma Nightmare, kill on sight, Fire Snapper, kill on sight."

Coming to the next page, Hiccup looked over it. "Tidal Class, Scauldron, kill on sight, Thunderdrum, kill on sight. Fear class. Hideous Zippleback, kill on sight. Strike class Skrill, harbinger of lightening, kill on sight. Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you. _Well that's lovely to know_ considering that it still found me while hiding. Molten Bonecrusher, three heads, three times the trouble and fire power. Do not engage alone."

Flipping to the next page, Hiccup bit his lip. "Mystery class. Bonenapper, Changewing. Magmatic Nadder." Hiccup paused as he came to a stop. " _Unclassified dragons_. Cyber Death. Venomous poison called Cyber Venom. Fire type, Magna Pulse. The wrath of Hell. Never _engage_ this dragon, _avoid_ at all costs. Run _while_ you can and pray to Odin that it _doesn't_ follow you."

Hiccup bit his lips. "Oh Thor, _I'm_ glad that dragon hasn't attacked the village." Dagmar glanced down at the dragon. "It is something to behold. It's rumoured that the Cyber Death eats Flightmares." The sky was growing dark. "Storm's coming, better get ready for the rough seas ahead." Both Astrid and Hiccup nodded.

 **Berk**

"Alright, welcome to Dragon Training lads and lass" Snoutlout was quick to notice that someone was missing. "Uh, _where's_ Astrid?" Gobber turned, a small smirk forming upon his lips. "The lass has had to go with her parents to Hofferson Retreat."

" _Why_?" Snoutlout asked, he wasn't happy. Gobber slowly started walking back towards the cages. "Why? To train Hiccup of course. Why else do Hoffersons go there. Her parents offered Stoick to look after Hiccup and train him. And well, they brought Astrid along. But that's all I'm allowed to tell ye lads." A grunt from Ruffnut caught Gobber's ear. "and lass" He quickly corrected himself.

"Now, behind these doors are some of the dragons we train with. The Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zippleback and the Monstrous Nightmare." Fishlegs had been stating many different facts as he went along. "Oh, and before I forget, never open that cage over there, last time that dragon got out, someone lost their head. And it didn't come from Stoick, it came form the dragon inside. The Terrible Hell. _Thing's_ blood thirsty. First chance it got of freedom, devil _bit_ a students head clean off. They may be small, but..."

Gobber paused as Fishlegs continued to mutter facts. " **Will you stop** ** _that_**!" Fishlegs quickly stopped himself. "Now, the Terrible Hell _may_ be small, but it's one heck of formidable dragon. We keep it locked up. Things a nightmare, so we call it _Bloody_. Because well, he won't do anything but attack us." The gang looked at the door. No one dared to go near it. The door was being banged hard. They were scared. "If something that small can cause that much racket by banging against a door. I don't think I ever want to see it." Exclaimed Snoutlout.

Gobber came to a stop by a door. "Well, it's time for you to face _your_ first... dragon."

 **Ok, so Spitelout was very impressed by the shield that Hiccup made him. And Snoutlout is now impressed and doubting himself.**

 **Cyber Venom, originates from Transformer. Notably the Beast era. The Predacons tend to take alt forms based on venomous animals. most are arachnids, notably spiders.**

 **Magna Pulse also originates from Transformers, the Beast Era once again, it's like a jammer of sorts, here it's a lightening based fire.**

 **The Infericus Flame, Inferno King, Spined Infernal Lord, Tough Fiery Queen, Molten Bonecrusher, Fire Snapper, Magmatic Nadder, Terrible Hell, Cyber Death and Magma Nightmare are all dragons of my creation. All of these, minus the Cyber Death [because I created during this chapter] are used within my Wattpad story, The Infernal Tribe. [Considering to post it here as well].**

 **The Inferno King itself, is a massive nod to Transformers Prime, with Predaking and his dragon alt form. Keep these dragons in mind cause they'll play a major part later on. Especially the Inferno King.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hofferson ship**

Hiccup lay below deck. The patter of rain above making the desire to sleep far more difficult to obtain. Above deck, Birger was ensuring that everything was secure. Dagmar and Astrid had already fallen asleep, making the tired Hiccup jealous. The perks of being the heir often became his greatest weakness. The peaceful isolation of the Haddock home made it easy to get rest. But down in the village, it was almost impossible to. And Hiccup knew that well already.

Hiccup lay upon the blankets that served as his bed. The rocking of the ship making it hard for him to remain comfortable. The cold didn't bother him much, it simply just gave him a sense of familiarity. A familiarity that he never wanted to feel.

 _'Aunt'_

Hiccup shook his head. He couldn't have those memories coming back now. Footsteps soon came down, Birger shook his head before lying down upon his bed. He was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. Hiccup, sighed.

 _'HICCUP!'_

Hiccup felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. Turning his head. he breathed slowly. Allowing sleep to finally overtake him.

 **Berk**

The gang sat at a bench in the great hall. Each talking about what the dragon behind those doors was.

"I heard, that is could lift ten times its weight with no effort!" Exclaimed Tuffnut. Fishlegs sat quietly, listening in as the others talked. "Well, I heard it could swallow its prey whole despite its size." Responded Ruffnut. Snoutlout now sat quietly.

"Alright you lot, time to read the Book of Dragons." Gobber exclaimed as he placed the book before them. "Wait, read. I don't like reading." Protested Tuff. Gobber rolled his eyes and with a sigh, opened the book. "You want to know more about the Terrible Hell. Well here it is."

The gang was quick to look over the page. "Sharp Class. Fire type: Magnesium fire. Size: 1 feet and 5 inches. Speed: Unknown. Little is know about this dragon except that despite it's small size, it has incredibly strong and sharp jaws. Powerful enough to cut cleanly through bone like butter." Fishlegs paused. "This dragon it to be avoided at all costs. This dragon kills without mercy and is relentless in it's attacks. NEVER engage this dragon." Finished Fishlegs.

"Well, why isn't it dead then?" Asked Snoutlout. Gobber put a hand upon the back of his neck. "Well, you see lad. We've lost to many Vikings to that thing. When ever we do attempt to kill it, we loose a part of our body. How to ya think I lost my leg." The gang was silent. "So it took your leg. That's so cool..." Ruff stopped when she saw the look Gobber was giving them. "Read up, or you'll never get past Dragon Training."

 **Hofferson ship**

 _'AUNT!'_

 _'RUN HICCUP!'_

 _'I won't leave you'_

 _'Go, leave before it gets you as well'_

 _'AUNT!'_

 _'Go, run, inform my brother of this event.'_

Hiccup woke fast, sweat rolling done his forehead. The storm had passed no long ago. Wiping his face down. Hiccup moved to the upper deck. With a sigh, Hiccup leaned against the edge of the ship and stared off into the distance.

He must've been staring for ages when a voice spoke to him. "Hiccup, you ok?" Hiccup glanced back to see Dagmar walked towards him. "Yeah, just a memory."

Dagmar came to a stop. "You know, it's ok for Vikings to be show weakness." Hiccup sighed. "I can't go on like this. I need to get my dad to see me for who I am." Dagmar placed her hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. The touch was calm and gentle.

"And that's why you're with us. Because we're going to help you become who you've always meant to become." Hiccup looked out over the sea once more. "I don't know, I can't do anything right. I always mess it up." Dagmar soon turned Hiccup so that he was facing her. "Don't think like that Hiccup, you don't mess everything up. The others just make it seem that way. Remember, who you are, is not out there" Dagmar paused while she gestured to the sea. "But in here." She finished as she pointed at his heart.

"I guess I can try." Dagmar was quick to cut him off. "There's no try Hiccup, there's only a do or do not. Never let what others say to you or about you get to your head. You are a wonderful child capable of a great many things. You just have to look within to find them." Hiccup went over her words. Over and over again. "I guess I can."

That night, Hiccup lay in bed, thinking over what he's at least, somewhat good at. _'Hammer, nope, bow, also no. Crossbow, could work. Sword, absolutely not. Mace. also a nope. Axe, that could work.'_ Slowly he nodded of to sleep.

 _'AUNT!'_

Sweat started to form upon his forehead

 _'RUN HICCUP!'_

Hiccup started to turn from side to side

 _'I won't leave you'_

Hiccup begins to speak

 _'Go, leave before it gets you as well'_

Hiccup begins to violently shake about

 _'AUNT!'_

"Hiccup, HICCUP. WAKE UP"

Hiccup shot up fast, sweat and tears slowly falling done his face. Dagmar and Birger sat by his side. Astrid remained 'sleeping'. "Hiccup, are you ok? You were shouting no and get away from her in your sleep." Hiccup pressed his head into his the palms of his hands. Releasing a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No, I'm not ok." He said at last. Dagmar was quick to put an arm around him. "It's ok Hiccup, we all have nightmares at times. Even Astrid's had her fair share of them." Hiccup managed to let out a chuckle at the thought of Astrid having a nightmare. "If you want to tell us about it, feel free to. We're here to help. But if you don't want to, then by all means, don't. It's your choice."

Hiccup thought long and hard. "It was, about my aunt." Hiccup went on to tell them about his nightmare. All the while, Astrid lay, listening to the whole thing. A sense of quilt shot up her stomach as she heard the whole story. She was unable to return to sleep that night. Two words going over and over in her head. 'Mentally ill'.

 **So, a little backstory for Hiccup. And yes, I did leave out the whole tale on purpose. Wouldn't want to give it all away. But I've dropped a few hints here and there about Hiccup's past and family.**

 **A little bit more on the Terrible Hell as well.**

 **References. I have two references in here. One should be obvious. The other takes a bit of rearranging to get it. And here are some basic information.**

 **'=thoughts**

 **"=spoken talk**

 **italics=memoires and thoughts or the gods speaking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Berk**

Gobber sighed. 'Two days since Hiccup had left with the Hoffersons.' He thought. 'Wonder how the lads coming along?' Looking out over the training arena, Gobber watched as the gang entered. Clearing his throat, Gobber started. "Alright, today, we face the Deadly Nadder. What can you tell me about the Nadder."

Fishlegs started to blabber on and on. Gobber soon rose remaining hand. "Anyone other then Fishlegs." Gobber watched the blank faces from the others before he rolled his eyes. "Ok, we're not facing any dragons till you've all read that book. Now get to it. Or the Chief will be very disappointed, so would your parents. And I can't imagine what they would be thinkin, when they find out that only Fishlegs could pass Dragon Training because he'd read the Book of Dragons and you lot haven't. Now move."

The gang paused. Any hope for facing the Nadder had all but vanished. As they started walking out, Snoutlout muttered. "Knew we should've read the book."

 **Hofferson ship**

Hiccup stood at the front of the ship, watching the seas roll by with little rage. The peaceful morning air pleased him. Giving him time to think over his past, and what the future holds for him. "Dragons, they take everything from us. Food, homes, friends and family. Why do you never get to kill a dragon?"

Hiccup froze at the voice. He glanced to the side and saw Astrid standing there. With a sigh, he looked up at the clouds. "My father never taught me how to fight. He left me in the care of Gobber the day after my mother was taken and killed. I could only aspire to become a warrior." Astrid looked out over the water. "Well, why didn't you?" Hiccup bit his lips. "Every time I attempted to. My father or Gobber pulled me back inside. Someone would tell me not to and to go away. My dad doesn't even want me to do Dragon Training."

Astrid could see the pain in his eyes. That feeling of guilt she felt earlier started to emerge once more. "Soooo, the village treats you like trash because your father does?" Hiccup gave a small nod. Astrid sighed. "Well, my mother said to tell you that we'll be at the island shortly and that you should gather your stuff." Hiccup continued to look out over the ocean. Paying no attention to anything around him.

 **Berk**

"Oh great, now that's something I don't want to face." Exclaimed Snoutlout. "What, the Inferno King is said to be the only dragon capable of breathing out molten metal. Not only that, but it says that there Titan Wing forms can be large. Almost as large as to take up half the great hall." Explained Fishlegs. Snoutlout snorted. "Still not something I want to fight against." Gobber soon entered. "Well lad, the metal Hiccup uses to make our weapons is the same metal that the Inferno King expels in its breath. Hard to crack through. But Hiccup managed to do it. Your father's shield won't even be dented by other dragons. It's why they coat themselves in it. To protect them. I don't know why, they hardly ever appear during the raids. That last came when Finn and Gustavo Hofferson were taken. And that was sometime ago."

The gang eyed Gobber. "You mean to say, that this dragon has been here before?" Gobber nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be off, see you all in Valhalla after you get eaten by a Titan Wing Inferno King." Gobber put his hand out. Stopping Snoutlout in seconds. "No one goes anywhere till we've seen the last dragon in this book. And you'll want to know this dragon well. Because it's a dangerous one."

The gang quickly gathered round the book once more. Opening the page to a Mystery Class dragon.

 **Hofferson ship/Hoffersons Retreat**

Hiccup eyed the island. It was lush, A large building stood near the docks. Few Vikings stood around, minding there own business. Dagmar soon stood next to him. "It's not much, but this, this is where many Hoffersons like to train. Come, we must decide on where to train you." Hiccup nodded, giving one last look at the island before following Dagmar.

As the boat came to a stop, Astrid jumped down and looked back. Dagmar was second to get off. Speaking with another Hofferson. Hiccup soon followed suit, Birger coming after him. "You must the heir to the Hooligan tribe. Welcome to Hoffersons Retreat. You will become a fine warrior within a month." Hiccup eyed the man. Dagmar soon spoke. "Hiccup, this is my brother. Hagen Hopperson."

Hiccup then spoke. "Hi" Hagen chuckled. "Shy he is, no worries, he'll be a fine warrior in no time." Dagmar placed a hand upon Hagen's shoulders. "Brother, My daughter, husband and I will be training him, tend to the others. We will not bother you." Dagmar paused. Turning to face the three. "Come, we shall head to our residence here on the island."

 **Berk**

"Size: unknown. Speed: unknown. Fire Type: Unknown." Fishlegs stopped. The others were quick to glance over to him. "Why've you stopped Fishface?" Fishlegs gulped. "There's a small set of writing here. And what he says is giving me the chills." Snoutlout quickly grabbed the book and started reading.

 _Beware the devil of shadows._

 _If seen, you have no hope._

 _Run and run, do not stop._

 _For this dragon will hunt._

 _If you hear it's roar._

 _Then run and hide._

 _Pray it does not pick up you scent._

 _Watch out for this dragon._

 _Shadowflame Terror_

Snoutlout finished reading with a shiver down his spine. "Um, this dragon seems far more deadly then the Inferno King. Or the Terrible Hell for that matter." Tuff and Ruff quickly hugged each other. "We know we're Viking's, but we're downright terrified right now." Gobber chuckled. "You don't have to be afraid. That thing hasn't been round her for years. Why last time it came, it left in fear."

Snoutlout quickly spoke. "Why did it come?" Gobber glanced over at him. "I'm not allowed to say lad. Personal business to the chief and his son." The gang nodded, they knew that if something was personal. It wasn't worth pushing for information.

 **Gustavo is a Spanish, Portuguese and Italian variant of Gustav which means Staff of the gods**

 **Hagen is Norse for The highest son**

 **More hints at Hiccup's past. And a little hint at the major changes in this timeline. And a bit of foreshadowing as well.**

 **References for last chapter. The first is to HTTYD 2. Where Astrid tells Hiccup what he's looking for is in him. The second is Yoda with the rearranged do or do not, there is no try. Also, The Infernal Tribe is up. I've got about ten more chapters to edit and then it will continue on. If you came here from Wattpad and have already seen the next ten chapters. Try no to spoil it. Also, two chapters in one day. YIKES. That's rare for me to do. Must be in a good mood or really bored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Listen to Nordic Viking music while typing this. Really puts you in the mood. And the themes I was listening to just really suited the whole training theme. Well, here's day 1 of training for Hiccup.]**

 **Hoffersons Retreat**

Hiccup walked into a clearing, following Birger, Dagmar and Astrid along as they came to a stop. The four had traveled far across the island to this clearing. A small stream flowed from a small cave. Around the edge, trees stood tall, acting as a natural wall. Some of the trees had targets painted upon them. Birger dropped a bag full of weapons on the ground while Dagmar took Astrid to the side.

"Astrid, you _will_ help train Hiccup." Dagmar said, her voice low enough so that only Astrid heard her. "But why, why _can't_ he just stay in the forge on Berk?" Astrid asked. Her voice as low as her mothers. Dagmar glanced at Hiccup and Birger. The two discussing which weapon or weapons Hiccup felt comfortable using. "You saw how that Night Fury went right after him. Trouble will find him, no matter where he stays. It's why we must train him." Dagmar paused as a smirk formed on her lips "Don't tell me you're getting _jealous_ that he might be better then you?"

Astrid bit her lower lip. "It's... It's just that. What if he can't handle any of the weapons?" Dagmar placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Astrid, darling, _never_ judge someone by how they look. For all you know, he could lift an axe just fine. He had no problem lifting your fathers axe _or_ mine when he delivered them to us earlier in the week after sharpening." Astrid glanced off towards Hiccup. Seeing him holding a crossbow. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But _I_ don't think I'm just ready to accept him for who he is yet. Perhaps if he shows more warrior like skills, then I might." Dagmar removed her hand. "Astrid, even if he doesn't change, you have to just accept him for who he is. No matter what he looks like. You _think_ you can do that for me, for your father, for your brother, for your uncle?" Astrid nodded slowly.

"I might downsize the crossbow, make it smaller to use and store. Thus not limiting my agility." Birger nodded at Hiccup's idea for the crossbow. "It could work. _Dare_ I say it dam will work. If anyone could downsize a crossbow and have it still work as effectively, it better dam be you, else I'd be questioning where we stand today. Now, as for melee. What do you think you'd handle well?"

Hiccup looked at each weapon layed out before him. "Well, while on the journey, I ruled out a few different weapons. I ruled out a mace, hammer and sword. And my mother's axe remains untouched back home. So I think I'll go with the axe. Besides, I've got more then enough on how to make an axe work effectively." Birger chuckled. "I'm sure you do. I mean, who else _would_ we let make our family axes. _We're_ not letting Gobber do it again. Lad, his forging skills don't even compare to _yours_."

Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks, it _feels_ good to be complemented and encouraged." "No problem Hiccup." exclaimed Dagmar. "Now, let's get you into the basic swing of things with an axe." Hiccup nodded. Grabbing the training axe from the ground. Birger walked forward and stood still, his axe in his right hand.

'Right, so the first thing you need to know about an axe is that they come in several different styles. Each style works for different people. Us Hoffersons tend to use the double bladed battle axe style. Your father's axe, the single bladed style with a small hook at the end. A hatchet style axe, is useful for certain things, but your mothers axe, small handled but large blades is versatile. So we're going to train you in the ways of both axes." Hiccup nodded.

Birger lifted his axe into the air. "Now, every axe has a balance point, most times, you find them in the handle between the join of the axe head. But on some occasions, you can find them in differed places depending on the axe type." Hiccup glanced down at the axe in his hand. "Hatchet styled axes have their balance point further back at the blade style tip. While the versatile types have there's located towards the bottom of the handle."

Hiccup found a comfortable grasp upon the axe in his hand. Birger then walked over. "Ever balance point is important in learning how to swing it at an effect angle and strike. If you wing incorrectly, it could be dangerous. But us Hoffersons have found another use for the balance." Hiccup nodded. Listening to every word. "When throwing an axe, it's important to note that the balance will help the axe remain midair and swing onwards till it comes into contact with it's target. Astrid, if you could please demonstrate?"

Astrid nodded, grabbing her axe and swinging it with full force, the axe lodged itself into a tree. Hiccup watched the entire motioned. "As you can see, effective, but _sometimes_ not productive. When it _isn't_ productive, perhaps you find yourself in a situation with many enemies closing in. Throwing you axe will only delay them a short while and leave you defenceless."

Astrid returned with her axe. Dagmar soon grasped her axe. "If you ever find yourself in this situation, it's often best to keep hold of your axe, as well shall demonstrate right now. Astrid, defend yourself." Birger and Dagmar charged towards Astrid. She ducked and used her axe to block both blades. Astrid then rolled back and swung her axe forward, catching Dagmar off guard. Dagmar fell to the ground with surprise. Birger was quick to come up behind Astrid. Aiming his axe above her head before he stopped.

"Now, Astrid left her behind open to attack. When that happens, it is often best to move to the least crowded side to avoid a fatal injury." Hiccup nodded, watching all happen. "An axe is strong and durable, it is versatile but can be overpowered if used incorrectly." Birger walked back to where he was standing. "If used incorrectly. Your foe could easily use the blades to pull it from your grasp. Leaving you defenceless and in a less then pleasing situation."

Hiccup bit his lip. "Ok, so when do I begin the physical training?" Birger placed his axe upon his back. "Once we've all had a good nights rest, today, you learned some of the basic information on the axe. How effect it can be and some of it's weaknesses. Tomorrow, we go over the basic steps with the axe. If you need to modify the axe to better suit your body, feel free to use the forge." Hiccup nodded, rolling the axe in his hands. "Yeah, I might lighten the handle, allow it to be a faster swing. There doesn't happen to be a library around here with training books is there?" Dagmar stepped forward. "There is, feel free to go in and look, you after all, a guest here. And we treat guests with utter respect. Especially if they're the son of the chief of Berk."

 **Berk**

Gobber sighed, The gang had read the book but got caught up on some of the more intriguing dragons within it. "Alright you lot, if you want to pass Dragon Training, you're going to have to go through the Deadly Nadder, and well, at the rate you're all so indulged in that book. I'm starting to think you'll _never_ get to facing the devil." Fishlegs turned the book sideways. "No, that's not it, uh, _why_ doesn't this make sense, who wrote this in here anyway?"

Gobber's curiosity got the better of him. "Who wrote what." Picking up the book Gobber widen his eyes. "I... I recognise that hand writing... _Oh Thor_ " Gobber fainted. The gang was quick to his side. "What the? Gobber fainted. And he doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. But why?" Fishlegs eyed the note in the book. "It might have something to do with who wrote the note. Look. It's biased towards dragons, almost as if who ever wrote this is defending them." Snoutlout was quick to grab the book. "I might not be one for brains. But this really does seem strange. How did someone who's biased towards dragons remain in Berk for so long?" The gang shrugged there shoulders. "Perhaps it's because they left before hand, or were never from Berk in the first place." "What ever it is, we're going to have to find out who wrote it." Spoke Tuffnut. "Well, I guess we have a mystery on our hands then."

 **Hiccup's first day of training starts with information about axes.**

 **The gang is really into the book of dragons. But why is still unknown.**

 **Foreshadowing in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Just spent an hour typing up an awesome chapter. Getting into some deep Astrid-Dagmar talk and then the back button on the side of my mouse. Being so sensitive, it clicked. All gone. I'm pissed now. But I'll retype what I can. This is the second time tonight it's done this. The first I was lucky cause I had only typed a few words. But I had over a thousand words the second time.]**

 **Hoffersons retreat**

Hiccup sighed, he lay upon the guest bed in Dagmar and Birger's hut. He was contemplating about sleep. He didn't want to have the nightmare he had on the journey. But the clearing they trained in just brought back so many memoires. After a few minutes. Hiccup let sleep overcome him.

 _'AUNT!'_

 _'RUN HICCUP!'_

 _'I won't leave you'_

 _'Go, leave before it gets you as well'_

 _'AUNT!'_

Hiccup rolled to the side. Sweat forming upon his forehead.

 _'DAD, DAD, DAD'_

 _'Hiccup. What is it?'_

Hiccup rolled to the side. silent tears fell to the bed below.

 _'AUNT NEEDS HELP. HURRY!'_

 _'WHERE?'_

Hiccup bit his lips.

 _'SISTER, ELINA?'_

 _'OVER HERE DADDY'_

 _'What happened?'_

 _'Flying lizard attacked'_

 _'Son, go to Gobber, now'_

 _'Will she be ok?'_

Hiccup awoke fast. Getting out of the bed, he made his way over to the door. He wasn't getting back to sleep tonight.

Walking out into the forest. Hiccup struggled to draw his mind away from the nightmare.

 _Spikes, spikes along it's body._

Hiccup shook his head in a failed attempt to knock himself out from his thoughts.

 _Deep red eyes._

Hiccup felt shivers go down his spine.

 _dry blood on its teeth and claws._

Hiccup clenched his fists.

 _Single spike for a tail._

Hiccup punched the nearest tree hard. Harder then he imagined.

 _Two legs. clawed feet._

Hiccup ignored the pain and blood emitting from his right hand.

 _large thin wings. Three claws on each wing._

Hiccup turned and leaned against the tree. Tears forming in his eyes.

 _Body was thin, long and deadly._

Hiccup slid down the tree trunk.

 _Small head, easily as large as a Monstrous Nightmare, perhaps bigger._

Hiccup brought his knees to his chest.

 _Purple and black scales. Purple overtook the body. Black placed in random places._

Hiccup hugged his legs and buried his head in his knees.

 _Claw marks and scratches decorated it's body._

Hiccup let tears fall.

 _It's glare was cold and fear creating._

Hiccup held in his anger.

 _A hunter. Natural at finding it's prey._

Hiccup shook. Anger now visible in his body movement.

 _It's growl, low but loud._

Hiccup lifted his head to the sky and let his anger out in sound.

"ARRRRR" Dagmar and Birger woke fast, the two glancing at each other before nodding in agreement. "I'll get Astrid. You go and get take care of Hiccup." Birger nodded and left fast. Dagmar walked down to Astrid's room.

Entering, she shook her awake. "Eh, mum, what time is it?" Dagmar shook her head. "Well deep sleeper. We need to talk about Hiccup and you. Now get up and follow me." Astrid sighed in defeat. Getting up, she followed her mother out the door.

Birger found Hiccup resting against a tree, his candle flickered in the slight breeze blowing through. He got a glimpse at his right fist. The blood had started to dry. Birger sighed and stepped forward. "Hiccup, you're safe, I'm here for you." Hiccup slowly allow himself to break free from his protective hold and met Birger's eyes.

"You ok?" Hiccup shook his head. Birger sighed. "Come, let's get your fist cleaned up and get you something to eat, and to take your mind away from that...dream" Hiccup nodded. The two passed Dagmar and Astrid on the way. The two females getting a glimpse at his fist. Astrid widen her eyes at the blood rolling down the fist.

The two soon came to the tree that Hiccup had punched earlier. Blood was stained upon the bark along with a decent sized dent. Astrid eyed the hole and widen her eyes in shock. "Wow, I didn't know Hiccup could do that." Dagmar chuckled. "I did say not to judge people by how they look now didn't I. Hiccup's strong in many areas. And that punch, it was fuelled by hatred for a dragon."

Astrid eyed her mother. "I'm sorry, I don't follow." Dagmar gestured to the spot next to her. Astrid too a seat as Dagmar began. "You and Hiccup are similar in many ways. Both of you lost family to dragons around the same time." Astrid sighed. "So, why can't he just get over it?"

"Hiccup, didn't have it easy when the dragons took his family darling. While you were inside, he watched as his mother was taken and his aunt killed." Astrid raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "He was there when it happened and didn't stop it?" Dagmar glanced up at the night sky.

"He was unable to do anything about it. He was but a baby when his mother was taken and four when his aunt died. He had no prior training in weapons before that, nor did he ever." Astrid already knew Hiccup didn't have any training in terms of weapons. Thus it wasn't new to her.

"So, first the Inferno King happens across three members of our tribe, and then this mysterious purple and black spiked dragon that Hiccup seems to have seen in person and lived. What's next. A dragon the size of a mountain?" Dagmar chuckled. "Astrid, Hiccup hasn't had it easy over his life. He's been on the very verge of going insane since his aunt was killed. But he has remained sane. Because of one reason."

Astrid, glanced up at her mother. "What reason is that." Dagmar smirked and looked at her. "You" Astrid's mouth dropped open. "Me?" Dagmar chuckled. "Yes you, you are his crush. A silent mentor if you would." Astrid shook her head. "No, that isn't right. You must've gotten something wrong. There's no way I'm..." Dagmar cut her off.

"Astrid, dear. That night the Night Fury landed. It was reading to fire upon your location. Hiccup made a loud sound that drew it's attention away from you and to the forge. You owe Hiccup your life." Astrid wasn't sure what to say. She was hoping she wasn't hearing it right.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Dagmar laughed. "You did." Astrid widen her eyes. "I owe my life to him." Dagmar nodded. "But he failed to fight the dragon or kill it?" Dagmar placed a hand upon her shoulders. "Astrid, if you were face to face with the Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself with no weapons to defend yourself with. You'd find it hard to kill something like that. Hiccup did the best he could. Most of us are surprised he came out of it with little to no injuries."

Astrid raised her left eyebrow up. "Not surprising, he didn't fight it." Dagmar looked at Astrid. "Astrid, that thing threw him into another building. He should be dead from the impact. But yet he lives. Don't you think he's more durable then we expect him to be in that body of his." Astrid thought long and hard. "I see your point mother."

"Astrid, what I'm trying to say is that, Hiccup would put his life in harms way if it meant to protect you or his village. I'm sure he would gladly fight against a Night Fury with nothing but his bare hands if it meant protecting his loved ones." Astrid glanced down. Her feeling of guilt had sprung up once more. "Maybe I should talk with him. Perhaps he isn't all we think him to be. Perhaps, perhaps he is more Viking then we are."

Dagmar chuckled. "That's more like it Astrid. You're getting there. But there's one more thing I want you to do tonight. Study your axe and the details in it. You might be surprised at who made it." Astrid nodded. The two stood up and headed back to the hut.

 **Linking a few previous Chapters already.**

 **Last chapter, Dagmar said not to judge someone by their looks. She says that once more.**

 **Foreshadowing once more in this chapter and a hint at what happens next chapter.**

 **Warning-A tiny time skip will happen. But more so because going over ever stage of training and reading the same thing said in a different way can get irritating quickly. It's also more painful for the writer.**

 **More hints at the dream and the fate of his aunt was revealed by Dagmar. Keep this dragon description in mind. It'll play a large part later on.**

 **Astrid's nearly broken.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[So, a month has past now. Bunch of training and lots of nightmares for Hiccup.]**

 **Hofferson ship**

Hiccup released the axe fast. The weapon spinning through the air before lodging itself within target. Hiccup smiled. "You're a fast learner Hiccup. I wasn't able to learn the axe in the same amount of time you have." Hiccup smirked as Astrid's comment. The whole month had been him training, working in the forge or reading. At one point, Astrid and he had a talk.

 _'Hiccup. Can we talk?' Hiccup placed the book he was reading down. Glancing up, he smiled. 'Sure Astrid, what did you want to talk about?" Astrid scratched the back of her neck. 'Well, over the past two weeks. My mother has been talking to me about you, how similar we are in ways, and how you're most likely going to turn out as the best warrior among us.'_

 _Hiccup raised an eyebrow. 'Your mother wanted you to talk to me didn't she?' Astrid bit her lower lip. 'In a way, yes. But more so, I decided to come and talk to you by my own accord.' Hiccup gave a small nod. 'Ok, so.' Astrid sighed. 'Hiccup, I came to talk about you. You've changed already, you've started to be... less shy, you're breaking out of your shell.' Hiccup chuckled. 'And is that a bad thing?'_

 _Astrid widen her eyes. 'No! It's not a bad thing, it's a good thing. You can finally show those who physically abuse you what it's like to be bullied. Teach Snoutlout a few lessons.' Hiccup listened as Astrid listed off many things he could do now. 'I can see your point Astrid, but I'm worried about what my father will think.' Astrid slowly walked over to him. Placing a hand upon his left shoulder. 'Hiccup, your father doesn't care how you look. He cares about what you can do. He's never cared how you look. If anything, it reminds him of your mother. And it's most likely a good thing.'_

 _Hiccup nodded. 'Ok. So, he wouldn't care if I'm still thin?' Astrid shook her head. 'No, he wouldn't. You've changed, just my mother talking about you, how you were treated, how you mental condition is. It all filled me with guilt. Guilt that I might've helped worsen that condition.' Hiccup sighed. 'Astrid, you never worsened my mental condition. You were what kept me sane for all those years.' Astrid nodded. 'And it's a good thing to. Cause when we get back, we're both joining Dragon Training right away. My parents are going to put in a favour. I beat you'll pass the others. Perhaps even me!' Hiccup chuckled. 'I guess. I'll see what my father's like when we get back. For now, I wish to continue learning about the crossbow.' Astrid nodded, leaving Hiccup to his devices._

Hiccup smirked at the memory. "Well, what can I say. I learn fast, it's how I was able to surpass Gobber in blacksmithing. I'll most likely surpass my father in terms of Chief work and the others in Dragon Training." Astrid chuckled. "Alright you, let's just get our things packed. My parents said well be back at Berk by midday." Hiccup nodded. Retrieving the axe and turning round.

 **Berk**

Gobber eyed the letter from Hoffersons Retreat. "Well, I'd better make sure the gang knows that two more people will be joining Dragon Training late." Gobber slowly stood up, heading outside. He made his way to the great hall.

Inside, the gang sat around the Book of Dragons. "Still attempting to figure out who wrote that note there?" The gang nodded, Snoutlout eyeing him for help. "Don't expect me to say who it is. I mean, I know who it is. But I'm not exactly at the liberty to say who it is." Snoutlout sighed. "So why are you here Gobber?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Hiccup and the Hoffersons are coming back today. And well, they've asked me to open up two spots. One for Hiccup, the other for Astrid." Gobber watched the gang closely before leaving.

Snoutlout looked at the others and then spoke. "You think they spent a whole month attempting to train Hiccup in the art of fighting which he's completely useless at?" The others glanced around. Tuff soon replied. "Maybe, it'd be funny to find out that Astrid was taken along only for the whole thing to be a waste."

The gang laughed. "Well, I think Hiccup's most likely changed. You know the Hoffersons. They're strict and all when to training with weapons. Hiccup might've become good at using weapons." Snoutlout sighed. "Fishface, my cousins good at making the weapons, not so good at using them in combat. And his entire body wouldn't be that useful in a fight either."

A shrugging of shoulders from Fishlegs indicated that he didn't care what Snoutlout had to say.

Time passed quickly and soon the Hoffersons ship was spotted on the horizon. The gang slowly made their way to the dock. Standing by a pillar of wood, Snoutlout smirked. "You think he's changed much at all Fishlegs, cause we're about to find out." The ship slowly docked and Astrid leapt off. Walking forward, her parents behind her. But no sign of Hiccup.

Snoutlout then spoke. "Must be too shy to show his face from his failed training." An axe was quickly imbedded in the pillar next to Snoutlout's face. He glanced quickly to see that Astrid's axe was on her back. With a gulp, Snoutlout turned to see Hiccup land on the docks. Eyeing him closely. Snoutlout widen his eyes. "Same body, but deadly aim. Should've expected that when training with the Hoffersons."

Gobber laughed. "Hiccup, welcome home. And I see you've changed. No more people bullying you about being useless." Hiccup smirked. "No, there will be no more bullying. As Snoutlout has just found out by the axe imbedded in the wood next to his head." People chuckled. And smiled at seeing Hiccup changed. "Same body, but completely different. Your father will be proud when he gets back."

Hiccup smiled. Following Gobber up to the forge. "So, I take it you'll be leaving me to fight alongside your father?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, is there anything I can do for you before you go lad." Hiccup walked up to Gobber. "No, but thanks for being there for me. I'll be at my home, dusting off an old axe." Gobber smiled. Watching him as he left.

The next day got off with a great start. After being caught up with everything going on. Hiccup and Astrid walked down into the arena. The rest of the gang stood. Waiting for them. Gobber then spoke. "Well, today, we'll be facing the Hideous Zippleback. Tell me the most important fact about this devil?" Fishlegs started to ramble on about the dragon. Hiccup glared at him. Fishlegs froze in fear before shutting his mouth.

"One head breaths a flammable gas, the other breaths sparks to ignite it." Gobber nodded before heading to a cage. "Get yourselves those buckets and move into teams of two. Fishlegs and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snoutlout, Hiccup and Astrid." Snoutlout eyed Hiccup as he brought a bucket of water for Astrid. _'It should be me doing that, not him.'_

"Alright, dragons out." A green gas quickly filled the air. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He spent his time reading up on every dragon he could in his spare time. Going over the Book of Dragons again and again. As a shape moved closer to them. Hiccup held his bucket closely. Eyeing as two green heads popped out from the green gas. "Now, which one of you breaths sparks?"

Hiccup was answered as the left head breathed out gas. Moving quickly, Hiccup winked at Astrid before charging at the dragon. Astrid stood back, watching as Hiccup kept the bucket stable. Within seconds, he was close enough to the dragon and let the buckets contents out. The Zipplebacks right head was covered in water. The dragon roared before moving in for an attack. Hiccup anticipated this and rolled to the side, losing the bucket before grabbing the axe upon his back.

Standing back, Hiccup grasped the axe tightly. Watching the dragon closely, he started counting. From the corner of his eye, he saw Snoutlout charge at the dragon. The dragon was quick to turn. Hiccup closed his eyes before he opened them again. Running forward, Hiccup grabbed hold of the dragons wing and used the base of his axe's handle to cause the Zippleback confusion.

Gobber watched in awe as Hiccup fought against the Zippleback. He watched as Snoutlout slowly got closer to Astrid before the dragon started to back up to it's cage. He quickly moved, locking the dragon back in it's cage before turning to see Snoutlout attempting to wrap an arm around Astrid. An axe quickly cut Snoutlout off. The blade hitting the ground as Hiccup walked forward.

"Snoutlout, I know Astrids told you she isn't interested in you. So don't make her get the tribes heir or chief involved. Cause I promise you this cousin, I won't go lightly on you." Snoutlout nodded as Astrid smiled. Snoutlout slowly walked away. Muttering under his breath. Any respect he held for Hiccup before hand was all but lost.

That afternoon. Gobber headed down to the docks with the rest of the village to meet Stoick. As Stoick landed upon the wood. He glanced around. "Not back yet?" Gobber rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, got back yesterday. And um, you might want to be mighty proud of your son. Fought the Zippleback by himself and forced it back into it's cage." Stoick froze. _'They did it, they actually did it. They turned Hiccup into a warrior.'_

"Where is he now?" Gobber bit his lip. "In the forest, training with Astrid. You know, Valka's axe won't be collecting dust anymore?" Stoick smiled. He felt proud for Hiccup. "Well, I'll see him tonight then." Gobber sighed. "If a raid doesn't happen. But regardless, You won't be needing him indoors anymore. He'll be fine by himself outside." Stoick nodded. Heading off to the great hall.

 **Hiccup and Astrid's talk happened two weeks from last chapter. This chapter is four weeks later.**

 **The gang is still attempting to figure out who wrote the note in the Book of Dragons.**

 **Snoutlout's growing jealous of Hiccup. That and the fact that he's defending Astrid from him is a recipe for disaster.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was smiling the second he entered the door. Stoick was seated at the table, waiting patiently for him to enter. Stoick soon stood up and spoke. "Hiccup my boy." Hiccup held his hand up and eyed his father. " _Now_ you notice me!" He exclaimed with a sense of anger. Stoick stopped mid walk. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup placed his axe, formally his mothers, upon the wall. "You, you're the problem." Stoick was confused. "But, how?" Hiccup sighed. "You really don't know, do you _dad_." Stoick bit his lower lip, attempting to decode what Hiccup was saying. "I don't understand, you've become a warrior, what is there left to worry about, or be angry at?"

Hiccup chuckled. "For the chief, you can be quite dumb at times. Who was it that trained me? Who was it that made me feel welcome when you didn't? Who was it that raised me from a child? Who was it that helped grant me another chance at life?" Stoick thought long and hard.

Hiccup, having had enough of the past five minutes of silence, continued. "Allow me to tell you who. I was trained by the Hoffersons, I was made welcome by Gobber, Dagmar and Birger. I was raised by Gobber. And Astrid was the one who gave me another chance at life. You fail to see all that. Because you just want your son to be a warrior like you."

Stoick felt guilt slowly start to build in his chest. "Hiccup. I... I didn't know you had this in yo..." Hiccup cut him off. "Didn't know! You never bothered to look. Why do you think I was bullied in the first place, it was because you didn't bother to look after me. You neglected me, ignored me. And this, the entire tribe started to follow your view on me."

Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath before Stoick glanced down. "You should feel ashamed that you weren't part of my life. The past fifteen years have been all Gobber and the Hoffersons. Never you. My own blood never cared for me. Is that the way of the Haddock family? Is it?" Stoick kept his gaze away from Hiccup.

"I.." Stoick began before Hiccup interrupted him. "Is it?" Stoick sighed. "No, it isn't." Hiccup smirked in satisfaction. "And thus, what would mother think about you leaving me all those years, ignoring me, making me feel like I wasn't part of the tribe. All because I wasn't who you wanted me to be." Stoick sighed.

"Hiccup, I...I underestimated you.. I was blind.." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it dad. I managed to thrive on my own for fifteen years years. Fifteen years I was alone without blood family to care for me, to teach me how to train." Hiccup paused. Taking a few deep breaths.

 _'Am I really about to do this?'_ Hiccup asked himself. Bracing for what he was about to say. Hiccup bit his lower lip. Stoick quickly spoke. "Son, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. I just, I was blinded by my hatred for dragons. I failed to see what you truly were in my blindness. Please, come back to me, love me..." Hiccup silenced him.

"No dad. I had no family to care for me in my life time. The only blood family I had that actually cared for me and attempted to teach me how to fight was killed when I was four. Now you expect me to just want to jump into your arms as your little warrior. I can not accept your apology. Because you're not sincere about it. You just want the warrior part of me. You don't care for the rest. I will not return to the only family I have left if all they've done is ignored me for the past eleven years, neglected me. Ignored it when others physically abuse me."

Stoick blinked quickly. "Son, I. I mean it. I am sorry..." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you get it still. I don't need you anymore. I can't call you dad, you were anything but a dad. A Chief, yes. A dad, no." Hiccup started heading up stares. Coming to a stop at his room. Stoick soon called back to him. "Hiccup, I said sorry, I'm sorry. I really am.." Hiccup quickly turned and faced him. "If this is what the Haddocks truly are, then I'm ashamed to be a part of this family. I revoke my family. I refuse to be a Haddock anymore. I revoke my claim as heir to this tribe. And I, I regret ever calling you my father. Good night, Chief."

With that said and done. Hiccup walked into his room. Stoick made his way to the table and sat down. Tears threatening to explode from his face. "What have I done?" A roar was suddenly heard. Hiccup quickly made his way down stairs, grabbing his axe and heading outside. Stoick sat, staring down at the table. Birger quickly entered.

"Chief, dragon raid." Stoick remained still, continuing to look at the table. "Chief, sir?" Stoick quickly shook his head. "Dragons. What've we got?" Birger quickly replied. "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks and Nightmares. No signs of any Night Furies yet sir." Stoick nodded. "Good, have the men fight back at once.

Hiccup was fast to find the gang. Watching as a Gronckle slowly snuck up on them. Hiccup leapt into action. Running fast, he threw the axe, the blade managing to sink into the Gronckles eye. Blood gushing out. Quickly pulling out his crossbow. Hiccup fired several shots at the dragon. Each bolt impaling the dragon. Moving forward. Hiccup removed the axe and quickly tore into the dragon.

Letting his anger out upon the beast. Tearing it's wing off with the axe. Hiccup quickly slammed down upon the Gronckles head. Killing it in an instant. Behind him, the gang watched. Fishlegs and the twins stood with fear. Snoutlout rolled his eyes and Astrid, she watched the whole thing. _'I was a part of that.'_ She thought.

Hiccup soon turned and walked to the gang. "Ok, I'm giving you all an order. Fishlegs, you and Ruffnut take the south side of town. Snoutlout, you and Tuff take the north. Astrid, you and I are fighting dragons." The gang was quick to nod before Snoutlout walked up to Hiccup. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you Fishbones?"

Hiccup smirked. "If you refuse to listen to me. I'll put my axe between your eyes. Now get moving before I slice you arm off your body and feed it to a dragon." Snoutlout was quick to narrow his eyes before turning away. Astrid watched with wonder.

"So, what was that all about?" Hiccup sighed. "Let's just say, the chief thinks he can finally be with me after fifteen years of ignoring me and neglecting me. I just let out some of the fifteen year buildup of anger upon that dragon and threatened Snoutlout with the another lot." Astrid nodded. The sound of whining soon caught their ears.

"NIGHT FURY"

"GET DOWN"

Hiccup, without a second thought, quickly turned round to see the Night Fury aimed at them. Without thinking, Hiccup leapt at Astrid, tackling her to the ground as the blast missed them. As the dust cleared. Hiccup got up, helping Astrid to her feet. "I think we've got to deal with that dragon before it deals with us." Astrid nodded in agreement.

"SECOND NIGHT FURY"

"GET DOWN"

Hiccup widen his eyes. "Two Night Furies. We've got a problem. A serious problem."

 **Another transformers reference in here. Dates back to one of the Bay films. But it's split up into two parts during the Stoick/Hiccup talk.**

 **This story is going to go darker the further in we go. No sex. It's not rated M for that. But rated M for the blood and gore and at times, language.**

 **Already, another view into the many changes I've made to this particular take/universe.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup watched as the second Night Fury zoomed through the air. The first Night Fury was starting to walk forward. Standing ready, Hiccup held his axe. The plate like side facing him, using it a temporary shield. Astrid slowly stood up next to him, her axe held the same way. "Alright dragon, I'll end make sure you die, and then I'm going to be everyone's favourite Viking around here."

The dragon slowly walked forward. It's eyes narrowed in to a slit. A low growl emerged from its throat. Hiccup smirked. "Alright beast, let's dance." Hiccup charged forward. His eyes narrowed and utter concentration thrown across his expression. Bringing the axe forward, Hiccup moved to strike the dragon. The Night Fury jumped back, roaring once more.

Astrid slowly made her way round behind the dragon, her parents coming up quickly to assist. Hiccup kept his eyes locked on the dragon. Watching it as he moved forward. Winking his left eye at Dagmar and Astrid first, he then winked at Birger. Leaping forward, Hiccup quickly threw his axe forward. From the other three sides, the Hoffersons threw their axes. Astrid grabbing her daggers and throwing them afterwards.

Within quick succession, Hiccup fired his crossbow. Each bolt managing to land and impale the Night Fury. As Hiccup started moving forward. A new roar was heard. It was low, but loud. Hiccup immediately froze at the sound of the roar. The second Night Fury was quick to land by the first and stand closer to them.

The dragons were quick to stop fighting the Vikings. Each widen their eyes in fear. Stoick stood, confused as to why the dragons had suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" Spitelout shrugged. "No idea chief." The sound of wings flapping soon caught their eyes.

In the sky. A dragon hovered. It had spikes along its body. Two legs, each with clawed feet. It had a small head and was as large as a Monstrous Nightmare. It's deep red eyes scanned Berk. It's scales glimmering in the moonlight, Black and purple. Claw marks and scratch's scattered along it's body.

Eyeing the village, it soon eyed Hiccup, and then the two Night Furies. With a mighty roar, it dived down. Hiccup watched in utter fear before Astrid dived forward, pulling him to the ground as the second Night Fury leapt forward. Meeting the new dragon, the second Night Fury fired a plasma blast at it. The dragon flew to the right, dodging the blast before firing back with a purple fire.

Hiccup watched as the second Night Fury took to the sky, claws sharpened and teeth ready. Clawing away at the new dragon. The Night Fury unleashed it's wrath. The first Night Fury, using it's body, started to make a run for it. With the whole village drawn to the fight. Watching as these two dragons fought, it was easy for him to escape into the forest. His left tailfin was all but gone.

The fight between the two dragons seemed one-sided for the Night Fury. Till the new dragon brought it' tail up, sending the second Night Fury down to the ground. Landing with a thud, the second Night Fury roared back. The dragon landed and started to move forward. Each stride it took sent shivers down the spines of everyone watching.

Astrid watched with wide eyes, her parents behind her and Hiccup by her side. Watching with renewed fear, Hiccup started to shake, sweat starting to roll down his forehead. The dragon slowly came to a stop before roaring in the face of the second Night Fury. A female Night Fury. With a might stab. The new dragon killed the Night Fury. It soon turned ad eyed Hiccup. It's eyes widen for a few short seconds before narrowing again.

Slowly stepping forward, the dragon leaned it's head down before sniffing Hiccup. Once down, it roared in his face before turning round, grabbing the dead Night Fury in it's claws and taking to the night sky. The dragons all fleeing before it. Gobber slowly came to a stop by Hiccup and saw the fear in his eyes.

Hiccup soon fainted from pure fear. The village was quick to rush over. "What happened to him?" Asked Astrid. Snoutlout soon made his way over. Eyed Hiccup and laughed. "So much for a warrior." Stoick. Realising why Hiccup had fainted quickly grabbed Snoutlout by the shoulder and eyed the village. Everyone had gathered to see the fight between the two dragons. "People of Berk. Go home and rest. We will fill you in on what's going on tomorrow."

People grumbled before Stoick turned round. "Birger, get him to your home." Birger widen his eyes. "But sir, he's your son." Stoick sighed. "Let's talk about this where we don't have an audience." Birger nodded as Astrid picked Hiccup up.

Opening the doors to the Hofferson home. Astrid layed Hiccup set Hiccup down in a chair. "What's going on? And why here?" Asked Astrid, her eyes eyeing Stoick with suspicion. Stoick sighed. "That dragon, it is one that our family has encountered before. One that, not even I have ever seen up close. Only heard about from Hiccup. That was the dragon that killed Elina Freya Haddock, that was the dragon that killed my sister and his aunt. That dragon is a Shadowflame Terror."

The house was quiet. Astrid was quick to recite the passage for the Shadowflame Terror from the Book of Dragons.

 _Beware the devil of shadows._

 _If seen, you have no hope._

 _Run and run, do not stop._

 _For this dragon will hunt._

 _If you hear it's roar._

 _Then run and hide._

 _Pray it does no pick up you scent._

 _Watch out for this dragon._

 _Shadowflame Terror._

Astrid stopped. Looking up at Stoick she sighed. "That dragon, it hadn't been here for eleven years. Why come back now?" Stoick glanced down. "I don't know. But the fight between the Night Fury and it may be a reason why." Dagmar bit her lower lip. "You think, the Shadowflame Terror feeds upon the Night Furies. Like a food source?"

Stoick nodded. "Perhaps." Astrid soon took a deep breath. "Ok, before we talk about this dragon, why did you want Hiccup to be brought here. He's your son." Stoick glanced down. "He's not." Birger widen his eyes. "You disowned him?" Stoick shook his head. "No, he disowned me. He left my family, said that I wasn't his father." Astrid cracked a small laugh. Dagmar managed to keep hers hidden. Birger shook his head. "I'm not surprise sir, you weren't there for him during his life."

Stoick nodded. "I know, but I still care for him. It's why I never wanted him out during the raids, or why I never let him go to Dragon Training. But, he left me and has no where to go. I need to call in a final favour, take care of him. give him somewhere to live, if he won't accept me, then perhaps he'll accept you instead." Birger sighed. "Sir, whatever happens. You will be held responsible. Now go, leave. You said it yourself that he wouldn't want to see you when he woke. So go."

Stoick nodded, getting up, he left out the door. Glancing back, Stoick sighed. _'Gods above, if I can't have my dear Valka back, then please let me have my son back.'_ Stoick let out a deep breath and headed back to his home.

 **So, Hiccup's nightmare dragon is revealed. Keep this dragon in mind, as it's going to play a major part later on for Hiccup.**

 **The male Night Fury heads out on his own. Unable to fly. Must be Toothless.**

 **In a turn of events. It is indeed Hiccup who disowns his father. Saving him the pain later own.**

 **Last chapters transformers reference was split into two. It dates to Age of Extinction with the whole "Don't you get it. We don't need you anymore' scene in the KSI lab attack.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup grunted. His breathing was light and steady. Opening his eyes, he noticed his room was different. _'This isn't what I remember my room looking like.'_ Then it hit him. _'It's not my room. I removed myself from the Haddock family. I freed myself from the chief. And this, this is the Hoffersons home isn't it?'_ Hiccup glanced around. Stools, table chair, quickly made bed and many other things caught his eyes.

"Morning Hiccup." Hiccup blinked quickly as he heard a voice come from the stairs. Astrid slowly stepped down. "Asssstrid. Why am I here?" Astrid chuckled. "The chief told us to take you here." Hiccup nodded. "And?" Astrid stared blankly at Hiccup. "And what?" Hiccup dropped his shoulders. "He told you all didn't he." Astrid then realised what he was going on about. "Yes, he did. And I can't blame you for doing what you did either. If I was in your situation, I would've done the same thing."

Hiccup nodded. Getting up, he sighed. "Last night, that dragon, he didn't kill me, yet it knew me from eleven years ago. Why?" Astrid shook her head. "I don't know. But after you fainted. Everyone was concerned. They had seen the injured Night Fury and guess who was crazy enough to fight a dragon like that." Hiccup glanced down at his feet.

"Why do the gods hate me?" Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. But everyone but us two are at the great hall. With my parents and I already knowing what happened, we don't have to go." Hiccup nodded. "Let's go the forest, I need to blow off some steam."

Stoick stood before the village. "People of Berk. I know many of you are willing to know what happened last night. And this meeting shall reveal that." Stoick stood tall, taking a deep breath, he began. "Last night, a dragon last seen eleven years ago, returned." The hall was silent. Stoick took it as a good sign. "That dragon, was the dragon that killed Elina Freya Haddock."

Everyone glanced up, some bitting their lower lips as they waited. "And that dragon, is a Shadowflame Terror." Stoick paused as everyone start to whisper things. "But many of you are wanting to know why it may've returned. There are two theories going round at the moment. One is, that it hunts down and eats Night Furies."

The village was quick to explode into talk.

"Impossible, what devil would hunt down one of it's own?"

"It's a devil, don't forget that it also put fear into many of the other dragons."

"Perhaps its the one that controls them?"

"Don't be crazy, the devils act on their own, fighting what they wish and when they wish. They must know that we're too good for them to attack us alone."

"What if it's come back to finish the job it started eleven years ago?"

Stoick shook his head. "The other theory, is that it has returned to torment Hiccup." Everyone was silent, Glancing up. Everyone thought that he would've called him son by now. "Chief, what not just call him son." Stoick bit his lower lips. "I can't, even if I wanted to. Not anymore. Last night, before the raid. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Cast away his family ties. He revoked his claim as heir and right as a member of the Haddock household."

Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. "As of now. Snoutlout Jorgensen is now heir to the tribe." Everyone was still silent. Behind them all, Dagmar and Birger left.

In the forest. Dagmar and Birger walked along. They soon came across Hiccup and Astrid looking down over the injured Night Fury. As they neared, they heard the two talking. "How can I not kill it. Look at it. It's afraid, it's attempting to hid itself." Astrid was quick reply. "But it could kill us at any point in time."

"But it hasn't. It could've done it now, but it hasn't. Doesn't this make you think back on what we know about dragons?" Dagmar and Birger soon walked out. "Astrid, Hiccup does have a point. If other dragons are willing to eat others. And if it isn't attack us. Then perhaps what we do know it wrong." Astrid sighed as she glanced back at the Night Fury. "Maybe we are wrong. Look at it. He's scared as hell."

Hiccup was about to speak when the Nighty Fury quickly got up and started to move back. Fear was clear in its eyes. Blinking, Hiccup turned and yelled. "The Shadowflame Terror, it's returned." Dagmar and Birger quickly ran to Hiccup's side. Astrid stood next to Hiccup, her axe drawn. "We can't let this dragon harm us at all."

The dragon roared before charging forward. Hiccup braced himself for a fight. "Alright devil, you're going to learn what real pain is." As Hiccup raised his axe. An Terrible Terror quickly flew past. A piece of paper dropping to the ground before Hiccup. The Shadowflame Terror was quick to follow the Terror with it's eyes.

Soon, a new roar was heard. A roar that the Shadowflame Terror recognised easily. Backing up, a burst molten metal sprung up along the ground before it. Hiccup and the Hoffersons widen theirs as a new dragon hovered in the sky.

It's wings were a bright yellowish orange. It's four legs were covered in metal along with it's body. The metal was bright silver in colour and reflected the light from the sun. It's tail was spiked and ended in a four spiked tip. It's head had four horns extending from the back. It's eyes were a deep green. Two horns extended out from either side of it's lower jaw forward. Lines of razor sharp teeth ready to strike with two large fang like teeth in the centre. Atop the dragon, sat a warrior.

Hiccup and the Hoffersons watched as the Shadowflame Terror took to the skies and fled before the dragon. The Night Fury roared up. With the new dragon roaring back and landing on the ground. The rider was quick to dismount and walk forward. He was male in build, his face was covered by a mask. On his back was a sword. His armour appeared to evoke the appearance of the dragon.

As he came to a stop. He spoke. "I'd read that if I were you. It'll explain a lot about what's going on." Hiccup picked up the note and glanced down.

 _Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third_

 _If you have received this, then know full well_

 _that you are the key in achieve peace between_

 _dragons and Vikings. I have sent a rider to_

 _pick you and the injured Night Fury up._

 _Also, I've made sure that you receive a warm_

 _welcome upon your arrival here_

 _at Dragon's Volcano Sanctuary._

 _Love_

 _Valka Haddock_

Hiccup froze. And then, he fainted.

 **Hints dropped here and there.**

 **Foreshadowing a future showdown.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup sighed. Having woken up to find himself and Astrid on a dragon was one thing. The memoires of the recent events another. But the fact that a second dragon rider had arrived messed with his mind even more. "What the?" The rider seated before them chuckled. "Surprised?"

Hiccup blinked. "What. Who are you?" The rider kept his eyes focused on the journey ahead of them. Beside them to the right was another dragon. This dragon appeared more rhino like in build. A rider sat atop the orange and black dragon. Behind the rider, Dagmar and Birger sat. To their left, was a third dragon. This dragon had no rider. But in it's claws, was the injured Night Fury. This dragon was similar to the one Hiccup was on.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked again. The rider soon nudged the dragon. "You'll find out soon enough Haddock." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a Haddock. And shall never be one again." The rider stiffened. Before an island came into view. In the centre, a large metal structure caught their eyes.

The structure was shaped like a volcano. Flying in and out were dragons of many different kinds. Hiccup recognised some form the Book of Dragons. The Fire Snapper, Magmatic Nadder, Spined Infernal Lord. Many different sub-species of the Infericus Flame. As they flew in further. They came in from the side. Entering the large structure.

As they flew in deeper, Hiccup marveled at the size of the place and the amount of dragons flying about. Soon, the rider and dragons hit the ground. Dismounting. Hiccup glanced around. "A sight to behold isn't it...son"

Hiccup turned fast, his mother walking forward, a Stormcutter following her from behind. "Mum..." Valka moved forward, meeting Hiccup halfway and bringing him into a hug. "My son. After all these years. I can finally see you again, embrace you in my arms." Hiccup closed his eyes. "Mum, why didn't you return?"

Valka sighed. "The night I was taken, Cloudjumper, my dragon, took me here. Ever since then, I have been unable to leave. I've tried but something keeps me here. An outside force works it's magic, keeping me trapped here." Hiccup stepped back from Valka. "Like the gods meant for you to be taken?" Valka nodded. "Maybe. But everything happens for a reason son. How's life on Berk?"

Hiccup sighed. "Tough. Fifteen years with you gone left me neglected and ignored. Eleven years without aunt left my mental condition less then pleasing." Valka widen her eyes. "Hiccup, what happened to Elina?" Hiccup bit his lower lip. "A Shadowflame Terror killed her before my very eyes. And it returned last night, killing a Night Fury before eyeing me and leaving."

Valka sighed. "We'll talk about this once I've showed you all around." Hiccup nodded. Dagmar and Birger soon walked forward. "Hiccup, you left out an important event from these years." Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, um. A month ago, I left with the Hoffersons to train. I learned how to wield an axe in one month. When I returned. Stoick was all happy about me. But, he expects me to return to him, to love him. When he never showed any towards me. He never listened to me, he never acknowledged that I existed."

Valka glanced at Hiccup. "What happened between your father and you?" Hiccup glanced down. "I revoked my right as heir to the tribe and cast myself out of the Haddock household." Valka widen her eyes. "You didn't. Did you?" Nods from the Hoffersons confirmed what he said. "Hiccup, my child. I'll have a stern talk with Stoick about this."

Valka paused as she turned to Dagmar and Birger. "Dagmar, Birger." Valka turned to face Astrid. "You must be Astrid. I've heard about you." Astrid glanced up. "Have you? From who?" Valka chuckled. "Come, I think you'll want to embrace two people with love and care after sometime away." One of the riders. The rider who flew Dagmar and Birger lifted his mask. Dagmar widen her eyes. "Gustavo, my baby boy's alive." The Hofferson were quick to embrace Gustavo in a crushing hug.

"I've missed you guys lots. And little sis, all grown up." Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Gustavo." Gustavo shook his head. "Well, I'd expect my brother to be caring and all. But where's the love for me?" Birger turned to see Finn walk out of the shadows. "Uncle, you're alive!"

Finn chuckled. "Off course, if Gustavo's alive. Then so should I. We were taken by the same dragon." The Hoffersons laughed. Hiccup watched before the rider who brought him here cleared his throat. "While it's all nice that you get to know each other. But time is of the essence here. You four will need to be back at Berk by sundown." Hiccup glanced back.

"Do I know you?" The figure chuckled. "No, but I did say that you'll find out soon enough." Valka stepped up to Hiccup. "Hiccup, this is Frode Gosta. Former Berserker healer. Now our link to the gods and healer." Hiccup widen his eyes. "A Berserker!" Forde laughed. "Was, till I was kicked out by Oswald." Hiccup nodded.

"Well, let's us head to the centre of this place. There is a dragon you must all see." Hiccup nodded as he walked alongside the Hoffersons.

Arriving at the centre. A large dragon rested among the lave. Around it, many dragons bowed or slept. Valka walked up and spoke. "While every nest has it's queen or king. These dragon nests have none. These nests, they have a titan wing as their alpha." Hiccup widen his eyes. "Is that, a titan wing Inferno Kind?" Valka nodded. "It is. This is Magma Forge, titan wing Inferno King and current alpha of the nest."

The dragon stirred before lifting it's large head up. Eyeing Hiccup and Astrid it growled. Soon, a smaller Inferno King landed before the dragon. A few roars later and the Inferno King had drawn up symbols in the dirt. "Everyone thinks the dragons to be mindless. But that is far from the truth. And even if they did, they would think them incapable of communicating with us. But the Inferno King, these dragons bridge the gap between us. They have a high level of intellect that allows them to draw up complex symbols to communicate with. But it is the females of the Inferno Kings that do the clear symbols. Their male counterparts are less then ideal."

Hiccup chuckled. "Ok, so what does it say?" Valka walked over and bowed before she spoke. "The alpha says that you four are the prophesied Vikings to bring peace between the two races by finding the Red Deaths nest and exposing the queens evil for all dragons to see... By drawing it out in one massive battle against it's mind controlled forces."

Hiccup sighed. "What, what do you mean?" Valka glanced back at the new symbols. "Death will come to some of those poor dragons. But their deaths will not be in vain." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but how do we get to the nest?" Valka chuckled. "That is where the Night Fury comes into play. Only a dragon can find the nest. And as such, he will be important. He will return once we have healed him back to health. You must ensure that he lives long enough."

Hiccup sighed. "Ok, so when do we head back to Berk?" "Now"

 **Frode is Norse for enlightened or wise while Gosta is the Swedish spelling of Gustav.**

 **Anyone keep the Infericus Flame and it's sub-species in mind. I did mention that you'd want to keep them in mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup and the Hoffersons walked back into Berk. Darkness was settling in as they walked by the forge. Astrid and the Hoffersons noticed Hiccup eyeing the Haddock hut. "Need to stay somewhere Hiccup?" Hiccup sighed. "No, I've got a place to go. I just need to talk with Stoick." The Hoffersons nodded. Dagmar and Birger heading off down the street while Astrid eyed Hiccup. "You sure you want to do this?" Hiccup bit his lower lip. "Yes, it has to be done. If the gods have layed out our futures, then I must be in the right place to do so." Astrid nodded as Hiccup walked up the hill.

Stoick sighed as he sat down. A knock at the door soon caught his attention. "Yes" Hiccup opened the door and closed it behind him. "Stoick, I think I might've been a little too cruel with what happened last night." Stoick shook his head. "No, it was me who made the mistake by ignoring you all those years. You know. When you were born, you were born early. You mother was sceptical that you'd live onwards. But I never gave up hope. I believed you'd become the strongest one of us all. And, I was right. I'm..."

Hiccup put his hand. "Stoick, I wish to return to the Haddock household." Stoick widen his eyes. "But, you said?" Hiccup smirked. "I know what I said. But that doesn't change what I'm doing now. But what was it you were saying before?" Stoick sighed. "I wasn't proud of how you became the who you are. I'm not proud of how I wasn't a part your childhood. But I want to be a part of your life now."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that I have two parents to go to now." Stoick widen his eyes. "Valka's alive?" Hiccup nodded. "Yes, but, she has been unable to return because the gods refuse to allow her to. I was taken, along with the Hoffersons to her by dragon. There is a way to achieve peace between us. And the gods, they've set it in motion." Stoick widen his eyes. "But how? We can't find the nest."

Hiccup chuckled. "But we will find it. That second Night Fury is the key. But what she said, was that the dragon inside the nest, is nothing that we've ever seen before. And if we're to judge of what she says. The ones who control the dragons are meant to care for them, not force them to attack us." Stoick kept his cool. Breathing heavily. "So, the dragons are misunderstood. They're meant to leave us alone but can't because their leader forces them to attack us?" Hiccup nodded. "Yes. And, well. I saw a titan wing Inferno King." Stoick widen his eyes. "You saw what?"

Hiccup smiled. "He's the one who controls the Infericus Flame and it's sub-species. They defend dragons. And well, they want this dragon queen gone as much as we do. We do have allies. They're just in the must unlikely places." Stoick sighed. "And even if I did believe all this? Why would we join up with the devils?" Hiccup sighed. "Because, the only to kill a dragon alpha, is with another dragon. Our weapons will do nothing against this queen. But with a dragon, we can harm it." Stoick sighed. "But how would we even get the dragons to work for us?"

"We give them freedom. A choice, continue to be slaves, or end the one who torments them. But, mother will help. When the gods allow her to leave the nest of the titan wing Inferno King." Stoick nodded. "Ok. I will consider this, but now, I need to ask you something. Please be the heir again, I can't leave Berk in the hands of Snoutlout. He just isn't cut out for it." Hiccup smiled. "Thought you'd never ask... Dad"

The nest morning. Hiccup entered the great hall with his father. Snoutlout walked in before finding the heirs chair taken over by Hiccup. "Move fishbones. That's my chair." Hiccup chuckled. "Well, I think my father has something else to say. Snoutlout." Stoick eyed Snoutlout before eyeing the village. "People of Berk. It is with great pride that I reinstate Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third as heir to the tribe. And as my son once more."

The village cheered. "Does anyone have anything to say about this decision." Snoutlout grinned. "I do. Infact, why should someone who's skinny be allowed to rule Berk? If fact, I challenge Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third to a fight to the death over the title of heir to Berk by challenging his honour." The village was silent. Stoick eyed Hiccup. "Hiccup, your honour has been challenged." Hiccup sighed. "I know." Hiccup eyed Snoutlout. "Midday, town centre. Any weapon you wish. And your head." Hiccup then stood up and went outside.

Astrid walked around. _'Where is he?'_ She thought. _'Perhaps he's at the forge.'_ She answered herself. Walking to the forge. Sure enough, Hiccup was their. "Hiccup, are you sure you want to do this?" Hiccup stopped hammering. "I have to. If I refuse, Snoutlout will win. And well, I'm sure the gods are on my side. Remember what my mother said. I'm one of the four who are to bring peace to between our two kinds. Snoutlout will have a hard time killing me if the gods have planned this out."

Astrid sighed. "I know. It's just that." Hiccup smiled. "I know Astrid. You want to kill Snoutlout." Astrid shook her head. "No, It's just that..." Hiccup stopped her. "It's almost midday. I must be going." Astrid sighed. "Good luck"

Hiccup stepped out into the town centre. Snoutlout facing him. "Well cousin, ready to die?" Hiccup chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Mind, your father might be disappointed in you." Sure enough, Snoutlout found his father shaking his head. "You'll die for that insult Hiccup!" Snoutlout ran forward, bringing his mace up. Hiccup eyed him.

Snoutlout brought his mace down. Hiccup stepped to the side, avoiding the weapon and stepping back. "Really Snoutlout, that's the best you got?" Snoutlout yelled out in rage. Charging forward, bringing his mace from the side, Snoutlout went to bash Hiccup's hip. Hiccup stepped back before throwing a punch. Snoutlout stepped back. Shaking his head from the sudden blow. "Nice punch, but it's going to take more then fishbones."

Hiccup sighed while shaking his head. Pulling back, Hiccup moved forward. Snoutlout stepped back and brought his mace in from below. Hiccup stepped back a bit, grabbing his side in a quick motion. Narrowing his eyes. Hiccup glanced round. _'Hmm, getting him angry isn't going to work. I'm going to have to use my small size to my advantage. Dodge and let him exhaust himself before coming round with a blow of my own.'_ Hiccup quickly moved to the side, avoiding another swing from Snoutlout.

Stepping forward, Hiccup moved to throw a punch. Snoutlout was quick to move to the side and punch Hiccup from the right. Hiccup stepped to the right. Spitting out a tooth and blood before eyeing Snoutlout. Closing his eyes. Hiccup stepped back. Grabbing his axe, he opened his eyes and charged forward.

Snoutlout was quick to react. Bending down and bring his mace upon Hiccup's legs. Hiccup tripped backwards. Rolling to the side. He smiled and got up. Turning fast, Hiccup grabbed his crossbow and fired a bolt into Snoutlout's lower torso. His armour padding stopping the bolt doing any serious damage. Bitting his lower lip, Hiccup reloaded and fired again.

Snoutlout was quick to move to the side and throw his mace. Hiccup reacted slowly, his cross bow knocked out of his hands and to the ground. Turning fast, Hiccup saw Snoutlout charge forward. Bringing his arms up, Hiccup blocked Snoutlout's initial swing. A quick to the legs sent Hiccup falling to the ground. Snoutlout quickly drew out a dagger and went to stab Hiccup in the arm.

Hiccup acted quickly, moving his left leg up, he delivered a kick to Snoutlout's knee. Forcing him back and to fall over. Using the time, Hiccup stood up and cracked his neck. _'No more going easy Hiccup. No more.'_ Snoutlout was fast to get to his feet and face Hiccup. "Is that really all you can do fishbones?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. His fists rolled up. His head was angled down. Glancing up with his eyes. Hiccup eyed Snoutlout closely.

"Insulting me has lead you nowhere Snoutlout." Moving forwards. Hiccup charged. Throwing a punch and knocking Snoutlout back. Snoutlout was quick to recover from the initial punch and thrust himself forward. Kneeing Hiccup in the stomach before coming round with a punch. Using his forehead. Snoutlout smashed Hiccup back. Throwing another punch, he hit Hiccup square in the face.

Hiccup stumbled back before coughing up blood and spitting out another tooth. Wiping some blood from his nose away. Hiccup eyed Snoutlout. His vision was slightly blurry. Shaking his head. Hiccup charged forward. Snoutlout, already warmed up, stepped to the side and tripped Hiccup over. Grabbing Hiccup's axe, Snoutlout walked over to Hiccup and brought the blade down into his back.

Ensuring that it wasn't enough to kill him, Snoutlout withdrew the axe and then kicked Hiccup in the same spot. Grabbing Hiccup by the hair. Snoutlout smirked. "Weren't so tough now are you Fishbones?" Snoutlout soon felt something slip between the gaps of his armour and slip into his heart. Gasping. Snoutlout looked down to see Hiccup remove a dagger.

"Battle fact number one. Never underestimate your opponent" Snoutlout was quick to let his hold over Hiccup go before falling backwards and hitting the ground. Hiccup stood weakly on his legs before smiling at Astrid. His knees giving way as he fell to the ground. Everything going black as he smiled at the loss of a childhood bully.

 **And um, that's Snoutlout gone.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes. Voices talking around him. "She says he strained his body during the fight. He won't be able to sheave..." He heard the sound of wood against flesh. "Leave, that makes more sense. He won't be able to leave his bed for a few days. Least he strain himself again."

Gobber. Hiccup recognised that voice. Meaning Gothi was the one who hit someone. "Alright." Clearing his throat, Hiccup spoke. "What's going on?" Hiccup watched as Stoick moved forward. "Hiccup, you're awake!" Hiccup blinked. "Yeah, but my body feels like I took a beating...Never mind." Gobber shook his head. "Well. I'll be off."

Hiccup watched as Gobber left. Gothi walking out with him. "Dad, how long will I be confined here?" Stoick sighed. "At least a week. Gobber's attempting to come up with something so that you can move about still." Hiccup bit his lip. "So, I'll be unable to train." Stoick watched as his son rested his head against the pillow. "I'm going to be stuck, confined to some machine or my bed. Unable to do anything that involves training. Gods, Astrid will be pissed."

Stoick chuckled. "What's so funny, she'll take a limb or something." Stoick shook his head. "Honestly Hiccup, you should be more observant about her. Ever since you and the Hoffersons. She's been different. And well, she isn't pissed at all. She's been coming here frequently in the last three hours."

Hiccup eyed his father. Raising an eyebrow. His expression asking his dad if he's joking.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup almost jumped out of his bed in fright before Astrid run forward and brought him into a crushing hug. Hiccup choked and then spoke. "Injuries. Injuries Astrid." Astrid backed up, a slight brush spread across her face. Stoick watched the two before leaving.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Astrid chuckled. "Hiccup, before you left to fight Snoutlout. I was going to say something..." Hiccup sighed. "Is there something I should know about you and Snoutlout?" Astrid brought her head back in shock. "How could you accuse me of loving that Viking."

Hiccup layed his head against his pillow. "I don't know, you seemed pretty worried about the whole thing. So I just thought it right to assume such things had happened." Astrid sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hiccup. I wasn't worried about Snoutlout. I... I was..." _'How do I tell him this? Is this even the right time?'_ Astrid asked herself.

"You were what?" Hiccup asked. Astrid sighed. "I... I was afraid that you wouldn't come back to us. To Berk, to Stoick, to me." Hiccup blinked. "Did I hear you correctly. Were you afraid, scared?" Astrid bit her lower lip. "Yes, I was afraid. I was afraid Hiccup. I was afraid that I'd loose you to Snoutlout. That he'd question my honour by not marrying him..."

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore. He's gone. But, I'm getting seeing some really awkward behaviour from you. Are you ok?" Astrid stood up. "I don't know. I..." Hiccup glanced up at the wooden ceiling. "If you don't want to talk now. You don't have to. Talk when you feel it's time. I won't force you to speak. Take your time, clear your mind, sort out your feelings." Astrid nodded. "Get well Hiccup. The village hopes you get well. They wish to thank you for riding the village of Snoutlout. But are now wondering if you'd do the same for Mildrew." Hiccup chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. But I won't hold any promises." Astrid nodded and left.

Odin watched over the boundless seas of space and time. Thor stood beside him. Odin soon sighed. "What is Odin?" Thor asked. "A storm is coming. One that no one will escape unharmed." Thor sighed. "The darkness does stir. The Red Death prepares for battle. She grows in size, she waits for them to arrive. To meet their end." The sea of space and time shifts. A dark image moving by. A single red eye watching the events from the other side.

 **Recovery for Hiccup starts with a period of one week being skipped.**

 **Foreshadowing has already begun for a mysterious being working behind the seas of space and time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup sighed as he set foot out into the village. A week had passed since he'd fought and killed Snoutlout. The memory gave him little guilt but lots of satisfaction. Walking out, Hiccup glanced around. Many were of doing what they did best. Gobber was working in the forge, hammering away at weapons. His father was doing his duties. Dagmar and Birger were out overlooking a group of young Vikings. The twins pulled pranks, Fishlegs sat out, reading the Book of Dragons. Astrid, she was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Hiccup walked along. Coming to a stop, many looked up, watching him. Some walked up to him. Congratulated him on ending the painful and annoying Snoutlout. Hiccup chuckled and looked out to the sky to see an orange and black rhino like dragon hovering in the air. Beside it, hovered a Monstrous Nightmare shaped dragon. Red and black in colour. It was smaller then your average Nightmare. It's head was less spiked and seemed more Terrible Terror in shape then Nightmare. Behind them, was an Inferno King. Hovering by their side, was the Night Fury.

The village was quick to grab their weapons before I sighed. "Don't bother." Fishlegs was quick to look up and widen his eyes. The dragons landed before the village. Stoick soon walked out. "What's going on?" He asked. Hiccup sighed. "The time to find the nest is nearing dad. Soon, this war can be over and peace will exist between both our kinds." Stoick nodded. The Nigh Fury walked forward, tilting his head as he eyed Hiccup.

"Is that a Lava Hunter, and Fire Snapper, and, oh my Thor, an Inferno King?" The three riders were quick to chuckle. "You seem to follow on with you family's love for knowledge Fishlegs." The village was quick to eye the rider of the Lava Hunter, the rhino shaped dragon. "Who... How do you know my name?" The rider was quick to chuckle. "I think I'd know people from my home tribe very well Fishlegs."

The tribe glanced fast, blinking in confusion before Hiccup sighed. "Everything we know about dragons. Is wrong." Mildrew laughed. "Really, their just demons who have no care for us and kill us all." Hiccup shook his head. "Really, then explain why the dragons suddenly attacked us 300 years ago. Before then, they had no care for what we did, they ignored us." Mildrew shook his head. "Stubborn Fishbone. Dragons never left us alone."

The riders of the three dragons chuckled. "Really, then shouldn't we be dead?" The village eyed the three as Finn and Gustavo removed their masks. The village was quick to freeze. "Wait, you were taken by an Inferno King. Which means, if you lived, wouldn't that mean." Hiccup laughed. "Everything you, we knew about dragons is wrong. It's why they are our unlikely allies in this war. Because only a dragon can kill their queen. And I'm sure many of these dragons would love to kill it for the 300 years of torment and fear induced rule it's had them under in that time."

Mildrew laughed. "As if. Those devils would never harm one of their own. As if they would..." Mildrew was cut short as he was pushed forward by Astrid. "I dare you to speak again, my uncle and brother have just returned, proving that dragons are not as we see them, and you still have the gut to insult them. Look around you, do you see anyone else going against it." Mildrew glanced around. "You really buying this?" Stoick sighed. "Mildrew, I know things you don't. And if Berk if safer living among dragons, then so be it. But I will not tolerate you attempting to ruin the chance for peace."

Mildrew snorted. "As if, your only following along because there's a chance that you wife could still be alive. Once she's back, you'll return to killing them. You always will." Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Mildrew before throwing his axe fast. Mildrew reacted slowly. His left arm coming clean off. "You, control your runt Stoick." Stoick laughed. "I think he has every right to kill you. In fact, I think the whole tribe will agree."

Mildrew looked around, watching as the tribe nodded in agreement. "Really, you're going to let traitors who have no honour corrupt your minds?" Hiccup was quick to drag Mildrew out into the centre. The Inferno King was quick to advance forward. "Now, Mildrew, you see this three dragons, they defend dragons. How many dragons have you killed without mercy? how many have you skinned just because you're too stubborn to accept change?" Mildrew glanced at Hiccup.

"Over 250. And I have no regrets." Hiccup chuckled. "You really are stupid Mildrew, you just pissed off an Inferno King. Oh, and one more thing. While I was out of action, I had many requests from Astrid and the rest of the village to end you. But I think it'd be fitting if you died at the hands of a dragon. A dragon that you pissed off. And a dragon that obeys a Titan Wing Inferno King. A dragon that is on average, four times, if not, five times the size of you common Inferno King." Mildrew gulped. His stubborn mind refusing to accept defeat.

"I won't accept change. They will always be mindless killers." The Inferno King was quick to raise a claw and slam it into the ground. Mildrew chuckled in satisfaction before widening his eyes in horror. "You really want to say that again. This dragon, just wrote out a sentence. Mind, it isn't well written, but that's because this is a male Inferno King. And you know what it says."

Mildrew shook his head. "It says. 'Mildrew will no understand us. He will be stubborn rest of life. Die with no honour. He will.'" Mildrew glanced up at the Inferno King as he chuckled. A small smile forming along his face. "Well Mildrew. Anything left to say before you die?" Mildrew shook his head. "Then may Helheim welcome you with open arms."

The Inferno King was quick to bring his tail round, stabbing Mildrew through the right leg and using a claw to rip his right arm off. Blood exploding everywhere as he screamed in pain. With another claw, he ripped his left leg of. Then, using it's breath, he breathed a small amount of Molten Metal into his body. Spikes emerging as they tore through Mildrew's body. The village watched as the dragon then stepped back. Hiccup walked forward.

"And that is what happens when you question the intelligence of these wonderful creatures. Let it be a lesson to you all. They are not as we believe." With all said and done, Hiccup turned and left to the arena. Astrid not far behind him. The Hoffersons, Fishlegs and the riders, along with the dragons coming shortly afterwards.

Stick turned back to the village. "We prepare to travel to Helheim's Gate. Once Hiccup and the dragons are ready, we end this war and establish peace. And become the first tribe since before this war started to allow dragons to live among us." The village cheered. Many, Spitelout included. Were now wanting to end this dragon queen once and for all. And perhaps gain a dragon to call his own.

 **I have four stories going on. So I have a plan that I'm following.**

 **This story**

 **Darkness uprising-Editing and posting here+bonus chapters**

 **Rising Rebellion-May post here, not sure.**

 **The Infernal Tribe-Editing current chapters and then continuing the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with the holidays. But also with working on my Star Wars Bridger Trilogy. But without further delay, let us move on with the story.**

 **Berk**

Hiccup eyed the arena. The former dragon residents rested on the ground, the Inferno King stood watch. Hiccup sighed, his mind was going over many thoughts at that moment. But one stood out to him the most. "Astrid, why does everything feel as if it's going too well?" Astrid shrugged her shoulders, unsure with how to respond. "I don't know Hiccup. I don't know."

"There you are son." Stoick's voice bellowed out across the arena. The Inferno King glanced up, it's eyes watching as Berk's chief entered the arena. "Dad, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked, his mind still trying to process that Stoick had changed a bit too much for his liking. "I had come hoping you had a plan to take down this dragon queen." Hiccup bit his lip at Stoick's reply.

Think hard, Hiccup didn't really know what to say before he glanced at the Inferno King. A thought coming to mind as a plan started to formulate. Smirking a small grin, Hiccup knew what he had to do. "How do you feel about riding a dragon?" Stoick was caught of guard by his son's sudden question. Unsure how to respond, Stoick realised he was at a loss for words. He couldn't even respond. Million's of thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to formulate a response.

Stoick was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Hiccup started to drag him over towards the Inferno King. Blinking, Stoick had to know what was going on. "Son, what are you doing?" Stoick noticed the grin that had formed upon his son's lips. Gulping, Stoick soon knew what was going on. "You and the Inferno King share much in common. You both have a duty to your kind. You are both looked up to. You both protect those around you." Stoick gave a small nod. Understanding where Hiccup was leading this.

Finn watched from above, watching with a small sense of pride. It wasn't even a day ago that he had taught Hiccup, Astrid, Dagmar and Birger how to befriend, bond and ride a dragon. Now, Hiccup was passing this on to the chief. Astrid soon stood next to him, watching as Hiccup worked his magic. "That boy surprises me at every turn." Astrid stated. Finn gave a small nod. "Much like his mother, Hiccup is. But he has more in common with his father then he likes to believe."

Below, Stoick felt his right hand press against the snout of the Inferno King. As the dragon purred, Stoick felt a wave of new emotions overwhelm him. Stoick now knew that the dragons were just like every other living being. Regret and guilt for killing so many innocent creatures began to build. Stoick soon realised that the dragons, like the people of Berk. Were just following what they were told to do. Only, they didn't have a choice, they were forced to do what they did against their will.

"The queen's stripped the dragons of their freedom." Hiccup smiled. Nodding at Stoick's statement. "Oh, why did I never see the bigger picture?" Stoick asked himself. Hiccup smiled. "Because, you're not the person to see thing's from a different point of view like I am. I saw through all this hate, I discovered the hidden side of the dragons." Stoick closed his eyes as he thought hard. Everything he had gone through, it had all lead up to this moment. Opening them again, Stoick smiled. "How many people do you need for the dragons we have?"

Hiccup was caught of guard, his eyes widening as he stepped back from the shock. "Um, three, but I already have an idea on who to get. I need the twins, Fishlegs, and I'll let you decide on the last one." Stoick nodded. Walking away as the Inferno King followed him. Hiccup quickly turned round. "Oh, and I'd think of a name for your new comrade too." Stoick nodded. Walking out with the Inferno King at his side.

Hiccup watched as the two left before sitting down. His eyes glancing out as he eyed the arena once more. "What's wrong Hiccup?" Hiccup noticed the way in which Astrid had asked. He noticed the concern, the care, the... _love_. Shaking those thoughts aside, Hiccup kept his mind focused. "I don't know. I feel as there's something bigger out there, a larger threat, one that not even I know anything about. One that I feel will challenge everything that we know, one that would just cause, pain. I don't know what it is, but, I just have this feeling. Like something evil is watching over us. Something that want's us all destroyer, like it seeks something." Astrid noticed the fear in Hiccup's tone. She could see the pain in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Astrid settled on something small. "Whatever it is, we'll face it together, as a team." Hiccup smiled, knowing that he had truly found a friend at last.

Beyond the seas of space and time. Two red eyes watched. The slit like pupils flickered with a burning fire. A dark voice spoke, rough yet sinister. _"You have no idea what I have planned young Haddock. No idea at all."_ The laughter of evil could be heard as the mysterious figure vanished into the shadows.

 **Ok, I'm going to be working on my stories in this order.**

 **Bridger Trilogy-Mandalorian Jedi**

 **This Story**

 **Bridger Trilogy-Wrath of the Darkness**

 **Notes: The mysterious dark character is a character that I've decided to revamp. He will truly become known in the end of this book. But his true nature will be revealed in the sequel when I get to it. For now, we begin the final fight next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Berk**

Hiccup glanced out over the ocean, his green eyes watching the waves roll by. He sat rest against a tree trunk upon the ledge of a cliff, the water's crashing into the rock down below with the force of ten thousand Gronckles. Hiccup was lost in thought. His mind racing to create a decent plan to take down this Red Death. He knew he hadn't seen the dragon before, so he had to account for adaptability. Then, there were the countless innocent dragons to take into account. Sighing, Hiccup leaned his head back. "Gods, why is this so hard at times?" He asked himself. Observing the clouds above, Hiccup thought, his mind slowly started to put together an image.

He mentally rearranged the clouds by instinct. The clouds forming an image of the Red Death. Blinking, Hiccup widen his eyes. Leaning forward, he knew what to do. "Thought I might find you out here." Came Stoick's voice. Hiccup almost jumped from fright, calming his racing heart down, Hiccup glanced over his right shoulder. "What do you need dad?" Hiccup asked. Stoick slowly came to a stop, his eyes watching the ocean alone. "The ships are ready, and the men are waiting to set sail. We're all waiting on you now." Hiccup gave a small nod. His eyes blinking. "Dad, I don't think I can do this."

Stoick glanced down at Hiccup, his gaze faltered as Hiccup glanced out over the ocean. "What do you mean?" Hiccup sighed as he leaned against the tree. "I can't lead these people, hell, I couldn't even lift an axe till I went with the Hoffersons to train. But, I just don't think I have the skills needed to lead people." Stoick bit his lower lip, watching the conflicted eyes of his son flicker with fear. "Son, I'm not going to say I understand how you feel. But many have been in your position before."

Stoick paused, he glanced at the ocean for a split second before looking back at Hiccup. "But sometimes, we just need to trust our instincts and gut and go for it." Hiccup nodded slightly, slowly looking out over the ocean. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that, Stoick left Hiccup alone. With a sigh, Hiccup glanced up at the sky. The clouds formed a word. Blinking again and again to check if he was seeing things, he read the word. ' _Champion_ ' Hiccup wondered what it meant. Shaking his head, he noticed the word vanish.

Astrid sat, watching Hiccup from a distance. Her eyes observed as he sat silently. Watching him glance up every now and then, she wondered what he was looking at. Glancing up, she saw the clouds moving, but nothing else. She watched as Stoick talked with Hiccup. Interested in what they were saying. She snuck closer, overhearing Stoick give him some advice. Surprised at the advice, Astrid remained hidden, observing as Hiccup glanced back up at the sky. Looking up, Astrid once again wondered what was so special about the clouds or sky.

Shaking her head, Astrid decided now was the time to speak with him. Stepping out of the trees. She spoke. "Hiccup?" Hiccup turned fast, his expression turning to one of annoyance shortly afterwards. Shaking her head, Astrid walks to his side. "How are you feeling?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I don't know whether to be hopeful that peace is about to come, or if to be afraid that we may fail and Berk will fall into history." Astrid bit her lower lip. She fully understood the conflict Hiccup had within him. "You know, we could just run away." Hiccup glanced up, his eyes wide. "What. Run away. Astrid, the past will call us back."

Astrid sighed. "Then we just have to face these threat head on. Nothing could ever stop us, no one can." Hiccup narrowed his eyes in thought. Standing up fast, Hiccup grinned. "Then we take down the Red Death today, and end this war." Astrid gave a small nod before running after Hiccup.

 **We come to an end next chapter, or the one after it. Not sure which yet. Will be decided tonight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragon Nest-outskirts**

Hiccup flew alongside his father, watching as they pulled the boats along. "When we get there, we need to keep in mind that we are on enemy grounds. They will know the terrain better then we do. Do what you do best, those of us on dragons will deal the damage, those on the ground will need to keep a distraction up. From what I've got on this dragon, it has no blind spot or shot limit." The people of Berk nodded, watching as the mist of the nest. "If we win this son, we will all owe you our lives." Stoick exclaimed as they flew into the mist.

 **Dragon Nest-Island**

Hiccup eyed the area around them. A large volcano sat in the centre of the island. The dragons hovered, waiting for the mountain to be cracked open. Gobber glanced up at Stoick, who motioned towards Hiccup. Moving his gaze to Hiccup, Gobber gave a small nod to which Hiccup returned. Turning round, Gobber cleared his throat. "FIRE!" The catapults quickly fired. Slamming into the side of the volcano, causing cracks to open up. The last rock fired cracked open the volcano. Millions of dragons flew out fast, swarming towards the sky and above the mist.

Gobber blinked. "That was unexpected." Spitelout nodded. "Cowards, that's what they are." A deafening roar quickly pulled all eyes upon the small gap. Hiccup leaned forward. "Steady, steady." He ordered. He listened, hearing the large footsteps approach. Glancing at the volcano, large cracks started to appear before the Red Death's massive head burst through the wall. Stoick widen his eyes in shock. "You weren't kidding when you said it was large."

Finn shook his head before eyeing the dragon. Hiccup watched as the dragon walked out, it's entire body coming out into the light. Softly kicking the side of Toothless, Hiccup yelled out. "REMEMBER THE PLAN AND ATTACK!" Flying fast, Toothless fired, hitting the Red Death from the side. Roaring in anger, the Red Death built up a large amount of green gas in it's mouth before letting a large stream of fire out. Flying to the side, Hiccup eyed the dragon. "That thing's going to be harder to deal with them I thought." Astrid soon flew alongside him, Stoick and his Inferno King were flying all over the place, firing it's molten metal breath upon the Red Death.

"Our attack's are having no effect." Astrid stated, dodging another round of fire. Hiccup eyed the dragon, blinking before a new roar was heard. Widening his eyes, Hiccup glanced back as Valka flew in atop Cloudjumper. "Then why not even the odds." Not even seconds later, a another deafening roar was heard. From the mist, a large blast of molten metal slammed into the Red Death.

The Red Death stumbled backwards from the force. From the mist, the titan wing Inferno King emerged. Roaring a second time as behind it, Magma Forge's entire nest hovered. The Red Death Widened it's six eyes before lifting its club like tail up. Hiccup grunted as he was knocked from Toothless's saddle. Falling down fast.

Astrid widened her eyes as she watched Hiccup plummet down towards the Red Death. "HICCUP!" Astrid shouted. Stoick and Valka turning their attention as the Red Death opened it's jaws and launched up, gulping Hiccup down in one go. Astrid shook fast, anger building up as sadness also took present. All eyes fell upon the Red Death. The Red Death eyed everyone around her. Watching with little interest.

Landing on the ground, Astrid watched as the Red Death widened her eyes. Roaring out in pain, the Red Death rolled it's eyes into the back of it's head before falling over on it's side dead. Quickly rushing forward, Astrid fell to her knees before the massive body. "Hiccup, why?" Valka and Stoick soon stood next to her, watching the dragon's body.

Minutes passed, and no one dared to move the three Vikings. The sound of an axe hitting flesh soon caught their attention as Valka's axe blade punches through the thick scales from inside. Widening their eyes, Hiccup soon emerges. His body clean as ever, no sign of dragon blood, germs or anything. Hiccup walks over. "Even dragon's are susceptible to having heart attacks. Who knew." Astrid rushed forward, punching him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked. "That, was for making me think you were dead." Astrid quickly grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Separating, Astrid smiled. "That, that was coming back to me." Hiccup blinked. "I'm really confused." Valka chuckled alongside Stoick. "Son, you are oblivious to things aren't you?" Hiccup blinked before he felt Astrid's hand slip into his. "Hiccup, I love you." Hiccup quickly fainted.

 **Berk**

Hiccup slowly awoke within his room. Astrid sat at the side of his bed. Noticing Hiccup had woken up. "I'm glad you're awake again. Somehow you managed to remain out for a week." Hiccup blinked. "And I had the strangest dream, I dreamt that you said you loved me, I had killed a dragon queen and somehow managed to evade death." Astrid chuckled. "No dream Hiccup. It's all real." Hiccup blinked. "Gods, why do these things happen?" Astrid chuckled. "Hey, at least you got the glory of killing something huge, not even I could get that king of glory or honour." Hiccup shook his head. "What. But, how did I survive getting eaten?"

" _All was planned from the start. The day you were born. You were born with a gift, gifted by us. You are touched by us, marked with our courage and strength, our leadership and wisdom. You were destined to bring an end to the war. You are, our champion._ " Hiccup widen his eyes. The word he saw in the clouds now became clear. "The gods. They choice me as their champion within this realm." Astrid chuckled. "Yeah, they said told me something as well while you were out, but, there is one more thing you should be aware off." Hiccup eyed Astrid with worry. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

Astrid shook her head. "The day we got back to Berk from the Dragon Nest. My parents and yours talked. And, I think you might know what I'm about to say next." Hiccup widen his eyes. "We're betrothed aren't we." Astrid nodded. "Another thing I won't understand for years to come." Astrid chuckled lightly. "At least we can face what's to come together." Hiccup nodded. "Yes, but I fear one thing is calling." Astrid raised an eyebrow in interest. "What is it?" Hiccup glanced down. "The past comes calling."

Behind the seas of space and time, two red eyes open large before narrowing. " _The past comes calling. Hiccup Haddock will bow before my knees in blooded chains for Omicronus will come, and I shall reclaim what was taken from me all those years ago._ "

 **Ending the story here. Stay tuned for a sequel. The name for the sequel will be The Past Comes Calling.**

 **Title is Danish for Rising Warrior**


End file.
